Lines We Cross
by ElleMZ
Summary: How far will The Blue Fairy go to keep Regina's daughter Rose Red from Rumpelstiltskin? Will she uncover why The Dark One wants the child? Will she be any different from her enemy or will she go as far as needed to protect all in The Enchanted Forest? Time Frame and Location: Pre-curse FTL Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just having some fictional fun with OUAT
1. Looking Back

Rumpelstiltskin.

As the Blue Fairy traveled back, her mind kept jumping from scenario to scenario trying to figure out how Rumpelstiltskin got so ahead in his plans. Since she had met The Dark One all those centuries ago she knew that he was a force of evil that would be relentless in his pursuit of retrieving his son Baelfire.

His twisted sense of love had been the fuel to kept him hunting for a way to be reunited with his boy. He had no regard of the immeasurable pain he caused to others, either directly through his manipulative deals or indirectly through his cold, calculated plans. He really was a cold-blooded crocodile.

She knew that he already had a few of the pieces up on the board and that at some point in the future he would unleash his Dark Curse. Everyone would suffer, but it wouldn't matter to him. She had no idea how or when it come to pass, but now she discovered a new pawn in his game - The Queen.

This last meeting with Regina made her believe that queen was being coerced into working for The Dark One. What frightened Blue was that only now, after looking back over the last year and a half, did some of the pieces fall into place….


	2. Pieces on The Board

When Blue attended the wedding of King Leopold to Regina a little more than a year ago, she was there to give her blessing to the new union. The King had always been an ally of good and she wanted to show her support. Young Snow was beaming as her father and new stepmother exchanged their vows. It pleased Blue to see the girl so happy again. When her mother Eva died Snow carried a huge whole in her heart that was evident to those close to her.

Blue too mourned Eva's passing deeply. The former queen was a kind soul and someone she considered a dear friend. Snow's mother understood how important it was to put the greater good before all else. Blue hoped Regina would be able to help Snow move find happiness again.

As the ceremony transitioned into the reception feast, the Fairy Godmother examined the room, taking in the festivities and the sheer delight that filled all the occupants in the grand hall. Looking at Leopold, the Blue Fairy found that the King too was in great spirits, overjoyed in fact. Why wouldn't he be? His daughter admired her stepmother greatly and Regina was as beautiful and as elegant as her name suggested.

Once everyone was served their meals, it was time for the guests to present their gifts to the King and Queen. The Royal families from the other kingdoms went first, each trying to outdo the prior one's gifts. When it came to her turn with bestowing a gift to the new couple, Blue came forward and the entire audience in the castle hushed to hear what she had brought. "Your Majesties, I wish you two a true love that endures any and every trial that comes you way. May you draw closer to each other and may your family receive the happiness that you all deserve."

Everyone including the new family clapped politely at her words, but she was not done. "Queen Regina, may your all your dreams come true. As my personal gift, I would like to grant you one wish your Majesty. Whatever you truly want will be given." Gasps went out from the crowd. This was a rare gift - a wish from The Blue Fairy herself. She did not grant wishes lightly. Even King Leopold was caught off guard by her offer. Blue quickly clarified, "within my abilities of course". All eyes were on the new Queen and her response. May were curious to see what she would use her wish for. Some in attendance whispered among themselves, what their secret desires were.

Regina's face and demeanor changed and for a moment the Blue Fairy saw that the Queen had been wearing a mask of happiness this entire day. For a split second a wave of sadness and hope broke through. The Queen caught herself and quickly placed her mask back on. "Thank you….so much…that is quite a gift. May I take some time to think about it?"

Blue smiled at the request. "I see the King has not only married a beautiful woman, but also a wise one. Very well, your Majesty, please take as much time as needed. When you know what your heart truly desires, simply wait until that night and make your wish. I will grant it." Applause broke out again. It was a day to be treasured and celebrated.

Once the festivities died down, she excused herself. The Blue Fairy left the celebration feeling better than she had in awhile.

As the months passed Blue wondered if the Queen had forgotten her gift. Every evening she thought Regina would make a request, but she heard nothing. It was quite unusual, most humans had the short-term in mind and would jump immediately with their wish, not truly appreciating the consequences of what they were asking for. Finally, Blue received an answer; just last autumn as the Royal couple was spending time together, she heard the Queen's wish. Love.

The young queen wanted a child that she could love and who would love her as much as her husband and his daughter Snow loved each other. While the wish itself was common - becoming a parent, the desperation and incredible loneliness that accompanied the wish was unique. It had a taint of loss and deep grief.

Blue was more than happy to help the Royal couple grow their family, but it surprised her that the Queen was this unhappy. Even the brief slip of emotion that Regina displayed at the wedding didn't even scratch the surface of what Blue felt through the Queen's wish. The fairy hadn't heard of any bad news about the marriage, infact she had heard things were going quite well. The new Queen was fulfilling her role perfectly.

Knowing what she already knew about King Leopold and little Snow, Blue felt that granting this request would be a blessing to the entire family and may help the Queen heal whatever emotional wound she was suffering from.

After fulfilling her part of the wish, Blue directed her attention on her responsibilities and duties with training the newer fairies plus making sure the fairy dust mining was continuing as planned. She was worried about what Rumple was up to and what vile deal he was engaging in. She had ears around The Enchanted Forest to make sure that she missed no clues and something came up that had the stench of The Dark One.


	3. Bringing Back Hope

**King Leopold's Palace**

What a sham of a wedding, Regina thought as she started getting settled into her new routine. Even with all of this extravagant trappings and people all over the realm declaring it an unforgettable event, Regina could barely recall anything special about it. Everyone was preoccupied with getting noticed by all the 'right' people, including King Leopold. She forced herself not to roll her eyes when King George and his wife presented a particularly gaudy pearl and diamond tiara. Even though the jewels were certainly worth much, it didn't make it beautiful in her eyes.

The nuptials were more about traditional than it was about love. She dreaded everything about it, with the exception of The Hope. That's how she referred to it in her heart.

As soon the Blue Fairy stepped forward to bestow her wedding gift, Regina felt as if everything shifted. "Your Majesties, I wish you two a true love that endures any and every trial that comes you way. May you draw closer to each other and may your family receive the happiness that you all deserve." Everyone including the new family clapped at her words, but she was not done. "Queen Regina, may your all your dreams come true. As my personal gift, I would like to grant you one wish your Majesty. Whatever you truly want will be given."

Regina gasped along with the crowd of guests and Leopold tighten his grip on her hand. Apparently even he hadn't expected such a gift. She was caught off guard. As Blue clarified there were limits to her undeserved gift, Regina already knew what she wanted more than anything - Daniel.

She wanted the love of her life back in her arms. Back together just as they were before all this…madness. She missed him dearly and to be offered a chance to have him again was simply too great to miss. But then Regina remembered where she was and immediately retreated her feelings back inside her heart. She was at her wedding reception; with the King no less. There was no way she could make that request here.

What would happen to Daniel if the Blue Fairy brought him back? No, she had to wait and see what she would do with this powerful gift.

Hoping she could gain some time to make plans she asked, "Thank you….so much…that is quite a gift. May I take some time to think about it?" The Blue Fairy agreed and Regina for the first time that day felt a glimmer of happiness. Maybe she could have her happy ending after all.

After the whirlwind wedding and honeymoon, Regina spent time learning the ropes of being Queen and stepmother during the day while trying to figure out a plan to have her True Love engagements, diplomatic negotiations over meals, spending time with Snow took up much of her energy. It was a completely new way of life for her, but those of the Court noted that she picked it up quickly. A season went by and she hardly noticed.

It was not a completely loveless marriage - the King was kind to her and gave her certain liberties, but still felt like a prison. He was a bit jealous of the attention that she received from some of the visiting never flirted back as she had her own honor to uphold and she had no desire to cross the King. Besides her heart belonged to Daniel, now and for eternity.

Snow, oblivious to her stepmother's true feelings, kept following Regina around the palace like a lost puppy. The King and others thought of it as sweet adoration of Regina, but she knew better. It was Snow being selfish, wanting Regina all to herself. Even since the girl's betrayal Regina had been working hard at not giving in to her darkest emotions. Because of this spoiled little girl, she had lost everything. Now she was forced to be kind and sweet to Snow White as Regina tried to figure out her next move.

The good news for her was that the King was going to the Summer Palace with Snow to prepare for Regina's arrival. Apparently there were some items of Queen Eva's that needed to be removed and the King wanted to personally see to that with his only daughter.

Regina rolled her eyes, yet another instance where his previous wife would be a specter in her life. Even though she was still a newlywed, she knew that no one would ever let her forget that there was a Queen before her. Queen Eva was more beloved and cherished than Regina would ever be in this kingdom.

She feigned appreciation for husband and step-daughter's 'sensitivity' on the matter, but what she really wanted was a bit of privacy. This would be the first time she could meet up with Rumpelstiltskin for an extended time and talk with him about magic. They had been able to meet in secret here and there, but not long enough for Regina to summon up the courage to talk to the imp about her wish.

If all went well tomorrow, she could have her True Love back, leave this wretchedly selfish family, and begin a new life. Surely Rumple would know how to bring back a loved one. Between his abilities and the Blue Fairy's power, there shouldn't be any problems.

Approaching the clearing in the woods, she was surprised not to find him waiting for her. They had made arrangements a week ago for this specific place and time. Why was he late?

"Good morning dearie. So glad you could make your lesson. " She heard him before she actually saw him. Spinning around, Regina noticed that Rumple was standing right behind her, smirking at her confusion. "Glad you're properly dressed this time. I'd hate to see you ruin another one of your gowns." He giggled at the thought.

She didn't wear one of her gowns last lesson, but she was certainly unprepared with her wardrobe. Last lesson was physically taxing on her as Regina was learning about moving and immobilizing objects and creatures. Rumpelstiltskin gave her no notice of the lesson ahead of time, so she found herself struggling in her attire which was constricting her movements too much. Regina decided that she would wear clothing that could endure a bit of wear and tear. No need to have servants alert the King about her strange habit of damaging her clothing and having her arrangement with the imp become public knowledge.

She wanted to learn from Rumpelstiltskin all that she could. It occurred to her that with his vast knowledge he may be able to teach her how to get Daniel back and she could then use her wish to escape with him. That seemed like the best course of action as the King would no doubt go after her for treason.

To get there though, she needed to listen carefully to her mentor and that meant giving her undivided attention to him now as introduced the latest creature to practice on. Ever the showman, he waved his hands descriptively as he spoke. "For today's lesson Your Majesty I thought we could move on to having you immobilize a powerful and unpredictable animal. I have this black unicorn….."


	4. Caught in a Web

Blue was getting more and more frustrated by not knowing what Rumple's plans were, but a recent death changed that. A hunting party discovered a woman's body in woods outside a small village. What bothered the villagers was the condition the found her in. Everything appeared to be intact - there were no cuts, bites, or marks of any kind. As far as anyone knew there had been no reported sighting of large predators in the area recently. No one could quite figure out how she died.

Blue went to check things out herself and found some disturbing signs. It appeared that there was odd dust in the vicinity of where the body was found. Being so familiar with Rumpelstiltskin's methods, she figured the woman's heart was crushed.

She was devastated by this discovery as it meant that he was in the area, trying to secure someone or something.

It looked like woman caught the bad end of a deal with the imp or perhaps the maiden angered him and he ripped it out in a fit of anger. There was no telling with this asked around the village to see if anyone knew what the girl was up to, but the only one who had a clue was the local bar-keep who had talked to her a few nights before. Apparently she was trying to meet someone, but she refused to share his name.


	5. Second Chances

Discovering that there was no way to bring Daniel back, Regina had slipped into a profound depression and she fell sleep night after night only after exhausting herself with tears. Even with the sacrifices she made to get Jefferson's royal passport it meant nothing in the end. She struggled every night thinking about the wizard's failed operation. Daniel was still gone and she was alone.

At least she was able to take his body back to her father's estate so he could rest in peace. Even though there was no way she could truly bring him back, It gave her just a little bit of comfort to know he was there.

She did not care whether the King was concerned for her behavior. He meant absolutely nothing to her and even as he sought to comfort her, she pulled even further from him. For the first time, Snow chose to stay away from her and for that Regina was grateful. She wanted nothing to do with that girl who seemed to get everything she wanted, whether or not it hurt others. It seemed not only unfair, but unjust.

With her father away tending to the family's estate and her mother banished to some land never to be seen again, Regina felt truly alone and wished that someone in this life would love her. She craved a real family, not the one she married into.

She paused at that thought and she knew exactly what she wanted for her wish. She wanted a daughter. She deserved love and happiness and having a child would be the perfect solution to mending her heart. Daniel would've wanted this for her. They had talked about this so often, especially when the two of them snuck away to Firefly Hill. Thinking of Daniel, she went out to the balcony that evening and made her wish.

That night she felt a calmness and peace that she hadn't felt in forever. When the King arrived home late that night from meeting with local merchants, he found his wife in better spirits. He was pleased to see that she had gotten over what ailed her and he decided to arrange for a servant to watch Snow while he took his wife to a private estate by the lake for the next few days.

The kingdom continued in a state of relative peace for a time. Leopold was at the palace more often, spending time with Snow as often as he could which gave Regina to relax a bit. Even with this peace, the queen didn't quite feel right. She loved riding horses around the palace grounds, but had to stop as she had dizzy spells the last couple of weeks. Food was no longer enjoyable and when she got sick two mornings in a row, the King decided to get some healers to look at her.

When Regina noticed some other changes, Leopold and her discussed his hunch. Seeing as neither were getting any real sleep, he requested that the Blue Fairy come and meet them.

When she confirmed their suspicions, Regina's heart grew with excitement. Regina was amazed at how one bit of information could have such a big effect. She was going to be a mother and she would soon hold her daughter in her arms.

Of course, after hearing the news, her husband kissed her and practically ran out the room to tell his daughter about becoming a big sister. She knew that Leopold adored his daughter and would do anything to make her happy, including getting married again so his girl could have a mother. Regina had felt like a cog in a machine, a piece that was needed but not truly appreciate for his value.

Now though, Regina was feeling something else. A chance to have some love and happiness for herself. Someone to put her first instead of playing second fiddle to Snow. Regina thought about how wonderful it would be to a mother and have someone love her so completely.

As the Blue Fairy was about to leave herself, Regina shook off her fantasies about being a mother long enough to ask her about some fears she had. "If you already know the baby is a girl, could you tell me if she will be alright? I've been feeling a bit dizzy at times. I'm just worried about her. "

The Blue Fairy approached Regina and touched her. Thinking she would be able to give another clue about her daughter Regina waited to hear what she had to say, but she noticed Blue's face change into a look of surprise. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly Regina was feeling panic.

"My queen have you been around magic at all recently?" The fairy pried. She had a look of suspicion.

The question threw Regina for a loop. How did she know? What did this have to do with her child? Quickly lied "No. Besides you I have not seen magic or been around anybody who uses it. Why do you ask?" She learned from Rumpelstiltskin that turning around and asking questions gets the pressure off for a bit so a believable lie can be created if need be. Plus it is always better to get more information from your opponents.

But The Blue Fairy wasn't her enemy or was she? After all she granted Regina's wish and allowed her be with child. Regina's heart felt torn. She couldn't exactly tell this fairy the truth, but she did want to get answers about her baby. However Blue's response made Regina feel uneasy.

"This child is touched by magic, stronger than I thought, but she is good and healthy otherwise. Nothing for you to worry about, I assure you. If you needed anything please summon me ,even if it is something you think is minor." It was obvious to the Queen that she was lying. She knew something important and she was holding back.

Regina tried not to flinch when the fairy gave her a fake hug and a condescending smile. Mercifully she left and Regina was left alone in the room, thinking about what could be wrong and how she could deduce that Regina had been around magic.

Rumple and the queen had always been carefully about her training. He made covert arrangements through his seemingly endless deals with the King's events so she could meet her mentor and learn. Things had been going quite well and she was able to practice some of her new skills on her own. Did these extra sessions harm her daughter? Did her regular training pose a threat to her little one? She wanted to know. Now. But she couldn't directly ask The Blue Fairy. Then she would know of the deal Regina made and King would know of her deception. What would happen to her? Her daughter. No, Regina wasn't going to seek advice from a fairy whose allegiance was with Leopold.

She knew that she had to tell her mentor about the baby. Besides having help with planning around the King, who would be keeping a closer eye on her, she also wanted to get some straight answers about her daughter. Rumpelstiltskin would help her.


	6. Happy Yet Wary

When The Blue Fairy appeared at the castle and approached the couple, she noticed differences with the Royal couple. The Queen had a softer look about her, a beauty and glow that came from a genuinely joyful place. There was no mask - she had a peace about her. The King, on the other hand, seemed as anxious as a boy that was about to receive a gift that he had always wanted. It made him appear much younger than his gray hair suggested.

"You requested my presence, King Leopold?" She hovered by them, giving a curtsy as a sign of respect.

He shook offer her cordial act and quickly got to why he wanted to speak with her. "The Queen has been…feeling different. And having been a father, I have my suspicions. I know we could wait a bit longer, but neither one of us can sleep at night anymore. We just want to know now…" He trailed off, unable to find the right phrase to use.

Blue decided not to let him grope around for the right words. "May I be the first to congratulate you two on upcoming arrival of your little one." Leopold and Regina looked at one another and hugged at getting confirmation of the good news. Caught up in the happiness of the occasion, Blue continued. "She is very lucky to have you two as parents and Snow as an older sister." With that last comment, Regina turned to the fairy, recognizing that her request for a child had been granted, even the secret wish that it would be a daughter.

The King looked especially pleased with this news. " I can't wait to tell Snow the good news!" He kissed his wife, "I'm so happy my love." He bowed before the Blue Fairy. "Thank you again. You have been a great friend to our family. Please let me know if we could ever repay you."

Blue acknowledge his gratitude. "I will keep it in mind. Hopefully your assistance won't be needed in the near future. May there be some peace for the kingdom. " She had been worrying of late as she had lost track of Rumpelstiltskin and she knew that wasn't good. She wondered what deal he was making now and what poor soul was becoming his puppet.

She was turning to leave and get back to her managing the fairy dust mining, when the Queen spoke up. Blue just realized that Regina hadn't uttered a word until now "If you already know the baby is a girl, could you tell me if she will be alright? I've been feeling a bit dizzy and exhausted at times. I'm just worried about her. " She had a pleased look when she mentioned her daughter.

"Well, Your Highness, I don't have the gift of foresight, but I can tell you that the child, your daughter, is very strong. Coming into the room, I already sensed her. " She came closer to Regina. "May I?" she asked as her hand came up to touch the Queen on her barely noticeable belly. Regina sheepishly replied, "Of course."

Blue intended to simply assure her that the baby was fine, but when she placed her hand on Regina, she knew the baby was not. Something was different, something was off. The baby was strong for sure, but there was something else.

This unborn child had somehow been keeping magic around her. Being a child of a granted wish, Blue sensed her own magic protecting the little one, but she also noticed something dark. She discovered another pawn Rumple was trying to get in his twisted little game.

Regina felt the unease. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"My queen have you been around magic at all recently?" Blue had to know why HIS mark was on the child. It made no sense. The King and Queen were allies for good. In addition, Blue was the patron to this family. Why would Rumpelstiltskin risk exposing his hand by claiming this particular child.

"No. Besides you I have not seen magic or been around anybody who uses it. Why do you ask?" Panic was spread all over Regina's face. The Blue Fairy felt sorry for alarming the queen and not yet being able to give any answers. She decided that she needed to get some, but for now she could put Regina's mind at ease.

"This child is touched by magic, stronger than I thought, but she is good and healthy otherwise. Nothing for you to worry about, I assure you. If you needed anything please summon me even if it something you think is minor." She did her best to give Regina a calming smile and hugged her before leaving the castle. Blue had a new piece to the puzzle, but she just didn't know where it fit.


	7. Minor Setback

A baby?!

Rumple's first reaction to hearing the news was disappointment. He can't believe his carefully laid plans were about to be ruined by a creature growing inside his apprentice. He suppressed his urge to grab the baby from Regina's womb with his bare hands much like he yanked hearts. It made him sick to think that insignificant thing was going to be another setback.

It had taken months for him to create a plan that would remove his apprentice's distraction. That wretched stable boy, dead and all, had been holding back Regina from becoming someone capable enough to cast The Dark Curse. When had first met her at the castle she was weak and hopeless. He never imagined that Cora's daughter would be so sentimental, so timid. The way she hesitated when he offered her a chance to get rid of her mother worried him. However with a bit of coaxing and Cora's overbearing manner, he was able to get Regina to banish her other through the looking glass.

It pleased him that he took care of two things at once so easily - having Cora gone and acquiring Regina as his new apprentice. It felt so good to have her where she belonged, with him. In his heart she already belonged to him; Cora may have tricked him with their deal, but it was he who won out in the end. Regina willingly volunteered to train with him. Once he got to know her, he knew that he had to wring out all the weaknesses that would hold her back while keeping enough for her to be easily manipulated. It was a tricky balance, but with Jefferson's help and Dr. Frankenstein's deception he was able to take away Regina's hope and a chunk of her humanity. When Jefferson told him how she wept at losing her True Love, he knew he was one step closer to fulfilling his plan.

Her training changed significantly as she was willing to try and learn everything she could from him instead of filtering out only the 'good' magic she had been seeking before. Now she wanted power and revenge, exactly as he needed her. Things were looking promising until now.

While he had all the time in the world to have The Dark Curse cast, he was growing more anxious, missing his boy Bae. Rumple was determined to get everything ready within this lifetime and he knew that Regina had to be the one to cast it. For his curse to work, though, she needed to give up the heart of the thing she loved the most. Even without the baby being born Rumple knew the little thing already had the young Queen's heart and she would never let any harm come to her child.

For a second time this past hour he suppressed the urge to yank the baby out of Regina. While that would certainly fix one problem, it create a bigger obstacle. Instead of having Regina's anger and vengeance focused on Snow White it would be directed at him. That didn't suit his purposes so he held back from doing what his heart desired at the moment. Besides it was only a matter of time before the problem would fix itself.

He listened to his apprentice prattle on about this child and her concerns about whether training at this time could hurt the baby. Rumple already had some ideas about how he'll reassure her that the training was fine even though she was with child. It was a lie, of course; the unborn baby would die eventually. In fact Rumple was surprised that the Queen had even gotten this far along with it. The lessons alone would tax most bodies to the point that just the necessities would be met. Many men had in fact died from seemingly physical causes after training as Rumple taught.

Suddenly he heard mention of the Blue Fairy and his attention refocused on the Queen's words. The last thing he wanted was for that self-righteous witch to interfere with his plans.

Regina continued, "She mentioned that she sensed magic coming from the child. Something besides her own and asked if I had contact with someone with magic."

What did she just say? Had he heard right? He inquired, "What do you mean 'besides her own'?" Why was The Fairy tampering with Regina? It didn't make any sense.

Regina cleared her throat. She admitted, "I had a wish owed to me by The Blue Fairy and I used it for my child." Rumpelstiltskin had to sit when the full import of those words sunk in.

Did she just mentioned that this child part of a wish granted by The Blue Fairy? Regina held her midsection as she mentioned it was her child, but Rumple knew better. That child wasn't hers, not truly. The Blue Fairy intervened and now the Queen, his apprentice, was about to have a child touched by magic, both light and dark. He smiled at his fortune - perhaps this thing could be a blessing after all.

There were obstacles to be sure. For one, he had to get the baby away from Regina. There was still no way she'd be able to cast The Dark Curse with the child around. So he had to find a way to make her and the King believe she was dead. If they had any hope that the baby was alive he knew that between those two the kingdom would be torn bit by bit until they found her.

He also had to come up with a plan to keep the child in a safe place, where he could raise her as he saw fit. She would have the potential to gain power unseen before, second to his own. He giggled at the possibilities.

Lastly he needed a plan to keep her tucked away during the curse. As Regina's child, she would be affected differently than everyone else. She would age to some degree and her memories would most likely remain intact. This last obstacle was going to be the most difficult to plan for Rumple concluded. He too would be under The Dark Curse, so he would not be able to guide her. There was a chance that she would be damaged by being stuck in a town affected by the curse. He'd have to do some digging around and research to see what could be done. Perhaps a loophole or two could be added to the curse.

With so much to think about he decided to tackle the whale of the problem the only way he knew how- bite by bite. There was no way he was going to pass up this opportunity to not only get his son back, but possibly shape the destiny of the all the realms.


	8. Children of Love or Power

Ever since she discovered that the future princess had Rumpelstiltskin's mark, Blue decided to see what she could find about children of magic. Unfortunately for her, there really wasn't much information out there for her to learn. In fact she found no record that any had been born in her lifetime. They were even more rare than children of True Love.

According to the few bits of records that she discovered in their archives, these children can manifest great power as they are natural conduits between the light and dark. That ability allowed them to perform outstanding feats, but sometimes at the cost of tearing their own selves apart. All magic comes at a price and for these extraordinary few it was their life. Most of the stories she found ended with these gifted individuals dying young, either by their own hand or manipulated by an ambitious partner.

While she couldn't figure out what exactly Rumple wanted from the future princess, she knew it would be evil and it cause harm to others in The Enchanted Forest.

The next several weeks she sent out fairies to scour the land to see if there were any hints to The Dark One's intentions. So far it proved fruitless. He was always at least one step ahead of them it seemed. Fortunately they were about to catch a break in the near future.


	9. Setting Up the Pieces

Once Rumple had heard the news of Regina's baby and her special connection, he rushed through the day's lesson so he could get back to his home at the Dark Castle and start preparing. He had told his apprentice the complete truth when he promised that he would do everything in his power to keep the baby well until her birth.

The tiny detail that he left out was that he was going to keep her safe so he could have the child all to himself. To give himself time to plan and make Regina think he had the baby's interest at heart, he arranged to meet with her less frequently.

He laughed at how she thanked him. What a naive fool he thought. He used the last several weeks getting the deals made.

Looking at how busy the Queen was with preparing for her baby's arrival, part of him was still surprised that she was Cora's daughter. Cora had hardly spent any time with Henry when she was carrying Regina. Then again, Cora an entirely different woman, manipulative and cunning. Traits that were a turn off for lesser men, but Rumple found an equal with her. She was everything that he wanted.

Shaking off those thoughts, he cursed at himself for thinking about her in that way. Cora was manipulative to be sure, she tricked him and got him to sign away Regina. He was smarter in the end, though, and got what he wanted.

Now that Regina was with child he realized he had the perfect revenge on Cora. With the child, he would have a guarantee in finding Bae. Even though The Dark Curse was flawless, depending on a Savior would be a tricky thing, with free will and all that. He decided that Regina's daughter would be the back up plan in several ways.

If the Savior could not or would not fulfill her role in breaking the curse, Rumple would use the child as leverage to get Regina to break the Curse herself. Rumple smiled at the thought of his apprentice seeing her daughter. Regina would realize that she was in fact around her daughter the entire time, unable to do anything remotely as a mother. It would be fitting as he was denied the same from Cora when she had the deal altered. How poetic.

He could also use the child to cross worlds once he had Baelfire back in his arms. It would take many, many years for her to acquire enough power but with his help, he saw that she would eventually be able to switch worlds like Jefferson but without needing a ridiculous hat. No, it would come within her. He could take Bae home and they could live in peace.

Regina's daughter would die from crossing of course, but it didn't concern him. She was simply a tool. He would step all over every one of Cora's descendants if it would bring him closer to his dear boy.

Rumple got back to planning his intricate plot. He already found a desperate soul willing to give him the child. A mid-wife with a fine reputation recently had her beloved son gravely injured while exploring the woods with friends. The village healer predicted he would die, but Rumple stepped in and offered to restore the boy to perfect health - for a price of course. Eager to see her boy well, she hastily signed the contract, hardly looking at the terms. The Dark One wanted her to sneak the child away when it was safe to do so and to give her to a contact that Rumple had in a nearby village.

In regards to how he was going to do this kidnapping feat without the Queen suspecting his role, Rumpelstiltskin came up with what he thought was a brilliant plan. He decided that the best course of action was to have the child appear to be stricken with an ailment. To make it more believable, he worked at starting a real epidemic that would eventually spread around the kingdom including the Palace grounds. The young princess would be a victim and her parents would grieve their loss, not knowing that their daughter was snatched from right under them.

Rumpelstiltskin was in his study, looking at medical books to see what plague would be most appropriate. He needed an illness that he could replicate with a spell that would allow him to put the infant into a deep enough sleep to appear dead. After searching for hours, he found a perfectly dreadful one with swift onset and no hope of recovery. The ailment was typically isolated in remote places where conditions were filthy and people massed together. Rumple decided to go ahead and grab his cloak for his next trip.

He was going to find some ones with the ailment and offer them an opportunity to live a better conditions. With a smile, he thought of the havoc that would ensue as their sickness spread throughout the land. It pleased him that this plan was coming along so well….


	10. Mending

The King and Queen started making preparations for their daughter's arrival over the season. Even with her worries about The Blue Fairy, Regina couldn't help but feel incredibly hopeful about the future. Rumpelstiltskin assured her that her daughter was in no danger. As he had the gift of foresight, she knew that her fears had no real grounds.

She and Rumple had become more careful with their meet ups. Her teacher had kindly decided to ease her burden and reduce the frequency of her lessons. She needed her strength for the baby and to be honest, it felt great to be at the castle getting the nursery ready.

Besides physically preparing for her baby, Regina had also been looking into her heart for a deeper change. She knew that her wish for some happiness was coming true, but she was having a hard time dealing with the pain of having Leopold, not Daniel, being the father. She had no idea how she was going to do this alone. With her mother gone and her father back home running the family's estate she had no one to confide in.

If Daniel was here he would know what to say to keep her strong. When they were together and she was having a difficult time dealing with Cora's parenting style, he always told her to see the good motives in her mother. If he was here Regina knew he would be so gentle with their daughter. She would grow up knowing that both of her parents loved her dearly.

However Regina realized that it was foolish on her part to dwell on such a fantasy. Daniel was dead. If he could speak to her again, he would no doubt want her to move on, to be happy with the circumstances she was in. If Daniel were here with her, he would selflessly encourage her to forgive and to make a new life with the baby. The unborn child was an innocent and would need genuine love.

Growing up, Regina had always known that she had her father's unconditional approval. Whatever she tried or did, he loved and fawned over. The two had an incredibly close bond. Unfortunately her mother was a completely different story. The Queen had picked up on Cora's disdain for her father and felt that some of that leaked into her relationship with Regina. The Queen felt as Cora held it against her that she was Henry's child and it pained her.

Every flaw Regina had or displayed, Cora made sure to 'credit' Henry. Being sensitive, Regina cried or lashed out with words to her mother, which in turn caused Cora to be even more upset and disappointed. Her father hardly intervened as he probably didn't want to hurt either of them. All those wounds developed into a rift between mother and daughter.

She knew her mother loved her and wanted what was best for her, but that nagging feeling of not being the child Cora desired also cut Regina deeply. She had no idea what Cora wanted from her and the sting of failure brought Regina a lot of tearful nights. Neither seemed able to mend the chasm that came until Regina allowed her emotions and pain to rule for a moment and she pushed Cora through the looking glass. While Regina finally had some peace in her life, she was also lonely without Cora.

Reflecting on the past, Regina knew she would not make the same mistake as her mother. She would be better than her. With that promise, she resolved to keep peace with her husband and step-daughter. Not because they deserved it, but Regina's daughter deserved to feel love from her entire family.


	11. Another Pawn

As Blue was wrapping up a meeting with the dwarves at the mines to see how their supply was going, Adele, one of the fairy godmothers, rushed to see her. "We need to talk" she practically blurted out. Seeing as Adele was out of breath and just recalling that her assignment should not have her anywhere near her, Blue was worried. The two fairies went to a private area deeper in the caves and the younger female spoke again.

"There is a huge problem. I have discovered that a woman was approached by Rumpelstiltskin into making a deal. She was under my protection so when I heard that her son was gravely injured I came as quickly as I could. It turned out that The Dark One beat me to her and offered her son's health for her assistance in taking the King's daughter when the time comes for her birth."

Leopold's name didn't need to be mentioned as he was the only ruler with whom the fairies truly respected as a good man. There had been times when it would've been easier for him to give in to temptations that humans have thrown on them at times, but he always did what was for the greater good. Blue felt happy to know that they were able to catch a break with this news. She would be able to protect the princess from that crocodile after all.

Adele continued, "She is a mid-wife that has loyally served so she told me about the deal. She is afraid. She neither wants to harm the unborn princess nor suffer the consequences of going back on a deal with Rumpelstiltskin.I instructed her to remain silent until you could figure a plan." Blue didn't blame the poor was caught between a rock and a hard place. She was grateful that the woman listened to conscience and talked to Adele.

"I will take care of this right away Adele. Thank you for your help. Together we can stop The Dark One from unleashing this curse on the kingdoms." Now that she got confirmation that the child was what Rumple wanted, Blue decided she needed to alert the King of the danger.

Leopold was outraged. "How could she agree to that Imp's deal?!" He was visibly disgusted at the thought of his family being betrayed and his daughter being so close to harm's way. The King was usually a kind and merciful man, but that man was no where to be found as he heard the news straight from The Blue Fairy. "I'll have her flogged!"

"No, Your Majesty, please don't give in to anger and revenge at this time. They would taint your just rule. This woman confessed because she did not want your daughter harmed. She needs your help with getting away from Rumpelstiltskin. " The woman was indeed dead if that Imp heard about her reneging on the deal.

" I request that your men help get her out of the land. As soon as possible. I told her to prepare and she and her family are ready to go at a moment's notice." She hoped that the King would not give in to his darker emotions and would help the poor souls. After a few minutes of debating what she was asking in his heart, Leopold confirmed her hope. "I will send my best men to escort her and her family tomorrow night." He needed to keep the group small enough to avoid drawing notice yet enough men to accomplish the job. He could get all the arrangements done in the next 24 hours.

"Thank you Your Majesty. I will do my best to keep them safe until they come." With that she bowed so she could leave when he stopped her.

"What of my daughter? Will you offer her protection?" The words had an accusing tone and Blue felt hurt that the King would ask such a thing. She reminded herself that he was simply a father desperate to defend his baby.

"Of course. As you have seen, any dangers we discover will be immediately brought to you. All I ask is that you keep this information between us and only those most trusted. Rumpelstiltskin will use everything and everyone possibly to get what he wants." She debated sharing the next tidbit, but his daughter's life at stake he deserved to know. "Including your wife Your Majesty. "

Hearing that Regina was involved caught Leopold off guard. "You think my wife is in league with that monster?!" It was the most ridiculous thing he had heard from anyone.

"No, but I do believe that he is threatening and crafty. He could be using her in some way to get to your daughter. I think it would be best if you kept the Queen out of our conversations. I'm concerned that she may be tricked into revealing what we already know to The Dark One. That could not only cost her or your daughter's life, but that of the entire land. Secrecy is our only advantage." She dearly hoped that the King would listen.

He nodded that he understood. Satisfied, she left the Palace to help the mid-wife while the King got ready to see the nursery with his wife.


	12. Bonding

**The Enchanted Forest - Summer Palace**

Regina wanted her baby daughter be close by so King Leopold had workers come in and partition a room off their bed chambers two months ago. Now that the painters and the carpenters had completed their assignments, she and the King were allowed to see the room so decorating could begin. As the curtain was pulled, the royal couple grinned at the wonderful job. The room was much bigger and more open than she imagined. It appeared that the masons went ahead and created a window space while the glass workers had a window crafted.

Looking closer she saw that incredible care and detail that went into it the room. The carpenters created a wardrobe for the future princess and there empty cases around the room, ready to be filled with gifts and toys. Speaking of which, Regina noticed that alone on one shelf in a case closest to the far wall was a small rabbit. It was used and a bit dirty. Puzzled at who would leave such a raggedy gift, she walked towards it and picked it up.

From behind her, Snow's voice came up, "I wanted her to have it, something that I loved when I was a baby." Snow's voice then faltered a bit as she continued, "My mother gave it to me. I cherish him greatly, but I want her to have it. Perhaps she'll even let me play with him from time to time." She smiled with those last words.

Regina had no idea what to say. Her eyes watered at hearing Snow speaks and for the first time Regina realized that she didn't mind that something of Eva's was in her life. She took the girl's gift as it was intended - as a display of sisterly affection and hope for a family. Turning to her stepdaughter, she opened her arms and hugged her. It felt awkward and genuine at the same time.

King Leopold took in the sight of his wife and his daughter having a moment. While he still missed his first wife Eva from time to time, looking at Snow and Regina made him forget his pain. He was knew in his heart that his younger daughter was drawing this family together even before she was even born. He hated to ruin the moment, but supper was getting cold and they already had delayed the meal to see the room. "Ladies, why don't we enjoy the meal prepared for us and catch up on the day?"

Later that night, Regina was getting ready for bed when Leopold came in. She was a bit surprised as he was coming in much earlier than normal. Usually he took time to read to Snow bedtime stories and chat about the day with her. It was their special time together and Regina never intruded.

Reading her thoughts, he answered," I thought we could have some extra time to ourselves tonight to talk about something important." Regina's curiosity got the best of her - she knew of know upcoming trips to other kingdoms or visiting dignitaries. "What would you like to talk about?" she inquired. While the two have certainly drawn closer to each other during the last few months, she wouldn't ever say she fell in love with the King. Their marriage lacked passion, but they at least they had a familiar sort of relationship, not uncommon at the time.

"My dear wife, like you I'm excited to talk about our daughter's arrival with everyone around, but I find that 'daughter' sounds so impersonal. I wanted to see if you had some names in mind for our little one." Regina unconsciously grinned at hearing that he was thinking of names. To be honest she had spent the last week trying to come up with a list of names.

"As a matter of fact, I have a few, but I can't seem to narrow it down. Do you have any ideas?" she wondered.

He waved off that suggestion. "No, no, you don't want my ideas. They are all very dreadful and based on relatives who are quite frankly too boring." Leopold deferred. When he and Eva were expecting Snow he had a great deal of names, but they were all uninspired. When Eva picked Snow White, he immediately knew it was perfect. A name with meaning that flowed out of his mouth. He would learn from the past and let Regina pick. And honestly he felt that having her choose their daughter's name was a way for her to feel more comfortable with their place in the family.

He knew that his wife was struggling with Eva's shadow and at times he knew he was a part of the problem. While she was a great woman, he had to accept that she was no longer with them and that Regina was a gentle and strong soul in her own right. While Eva and he shared late night discussions about family business, he found that Regina could not only keep up with diplomatic news, she offered sound advice on trade and taxes. In fact he trusted her more than he did some of his so-called advisers. She had a knack for seeing things more broadly than most people did. They had a meeting of the minds and he truly hoped that through this child, they would also have a relationship of the heart. "No, I'd like to hear what names you have picked out."

Regina decided to indulge this opportunity before it was lost. She got up and went to her desk and pulled out a list. "Should I read them off or do you want to look over them?" she asked.

Seeing as the list was quite long, the King chose to read from the list silently. As he went down the list he was amazed at some of the wonderful choices that she had on their and he stopped to ask how she came up with them. There were a handful of names that he loved, but did not ask about because he remembered that Eva had those same ones on her list. When he was done, she looked at him and asked, "What do you think?"

The King was impressed by the list. "I love them all. You must have some favorites my wife, am I right?"

She blushed. There was one in particular that she liked. She didn't want to say anything, but when Leopold brought it up and asked about it, she discovered that it stood apart from the rest. "I liked the name Rose" she simply said. Now it was time for Leopold 's cheeks to redden, but for him it was out of joy. He loved the name as soon as he saw it- it fit Regina as she was always working with plants and the gardens around the palace. "I too love that name my dear. If you want, Rose shall be her name."

Regina smiled; she was getting her wish. And yet there was something missing. She cleared her throat. "I was thinking….about Snow's gift earlier. I want the girls to grow up close. Together." The queen was having a hard time articulating how she was feeling, which was so unlike her. The King placed his hand behind her back to offer support and encourage her to continue. "Snow's name is unique…I thought it would be appropriate if they could share…" Regina was upset with blurt it out before you change your mind her heart ordered. Without dwelling on it any longer, she obeyed "I think we should name her Rose Red. So she and Snow will have another bond."

Even though her heart compelled her to speak the idea, even Regina was surprised at those words. Part of her was happy she said it and part of her instant;y regretted it.

Leopold was silent. This was truly a blessing and he appreciated this generous gesture on his wife's part. He kissed her and he was grateful that she accepted. "Thank you my love. Rose Red will be her name." He took her hands into his and made a vow, "I promise I will do everything in my power to protect our daughter. " Though his words were meant to reassure Regina, she felt as if he was hiding something. It reminded her of The Blue Fairy.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" she asked. Regina was tired of being in the dark. This was her daughter and she had to know.

"There was a scare earlier, my darling. But it is being taken care of." He revealed to his wife. The Blue Fairy warned him that his wife was being played by the imp, but Leopold could see in her eyes that Regina would do anything and everything to keep her daughter away from such a wicked and vile creature. "The traitor will be removed, never to be seen again." He kept the details vague as he didn't want her to be so afraid she would not accept any assistance from a mid-wife during Rose's birth.

He'd checked into the lives of all who would be with Regina during labor. He wasn't taking any chances. While he was confident with the Blue Fairy's heart, he knew his family better than she did. It was up to him to do what he thought best for his family.


	13. Blinded By Love

**Nobody crossed him.**

He made sure that the message was sent loud and clear to all. Not only did that foolish mid-wife suffer, but her whole family died as a band of robbers apparently came into their home and destroyed them all. Not one survivor made it through the carnage.

Rumpelstiltskin was actually king of happy to learned that the Blue Fairy was on to him. It gave Regina an opportunity to show where her loyalties and trust were - as soon as Leopold told her that someone bribed their mid-wife, she came to him. Apparently The Blue Fairy told the King and he spoke to his wife. His apprentice did some digging and got the rest of the details.

Clever girl, he thought, but not clever played the sympathetic listener and advised her to be extra cautious with any new faces that she saw around teh castle as they shouldn't be trusted. He lied to her and told her that he would try to find who would want to harm this innocent child. If Regina had really been paying attention she would've noticed his slips of tongues. Rumple knew that nothing was truly innocent. Even this child had a taint to her, but she was also power and Rumple always craved more power. And with the child's magic, he would be several steps closer to Bae and have leverage against Regina should she ever decide to deviate from his plan.

It was no matter, he had contingency plans put into place. Learning long ago that people can't be trusted, he already made deals with two more of the King's servants to deliver the child to him. Since he knew that Leopold would be carefully watching all servants that came into contact with his little one, Rumple decided that it would be wise to break up some for the responsibilities for he elaborate kidnapping.

A maid who handled the linens of the family will put a potion on the baby's sheets and blankets. That will cause the baby girl to display symptoms of the ailment that seemed to be really taking off around the kingdom. Over the course of a few days the young one would appear weak and develop trouble breathing. No doctor would suspect its true origin as it was a spell.

Eventually the linens would be changed and the woman would wash the sheets with the sleeping curse and make it appear as if the child will have died from her sickness. Once she is confirmed dead they would no doubt place the baby in a casket where his second pawn will snatch her and bring the child to him directly at the lakeside cabin he was currently residing in. After he had the child, he'll have the two stooges killed and no one in the kingdom would suspect his hand.

Rumple waited at the lonely cabin, knowing that any day now the Queen would go into labor to deliver her precious baby. He was tired of toying around. This time he will get what he wanted when he wanted and no pitiful King or Blue Fairy was going to stop him.

He was winning and he knew it.

Once she heard of the slaughter, Blue knew that the King's judgment was clouded. The Queen must have told Rumple about the mid-wife. Now that woman and her family paid the price for betraying him. Leopold had not taken her warning seriously. She was beyond disappointed. When he needed to remain strong, he faltered. Leopold placed his responsibility as father ahead of the greater good.

She never understood how humans could be so myopic. The imp had been around terrorizing citizens for a couple of centuries, using his crafty deals to get what he wanted while his victims discovered that the price he demanded was usually too high to pay. When will they learn? She was tired of playing catch up with The Dark One. She knew what he wanted and she knew that he had no qualms about getting what he needed to make it happen.

She realized that she had to accept that she was bound by a code and would not be able to match the imp. Perhaps though she could delay his plans, hoping that he would make a mistake and would get caught.

However, a part of her was tired of this cat and mouse game. She was tired of not only having an unspoken code to follow, but of having to work with short-sighted men and women ruling their kingdoms according to how they saw fit. These short-lived creatures, even the good ones like Leopold, fell short.

His love for his daughter was not just putting his family in danger, but was allowing the Dark One to get closer to his goal. She couldn't let Rumpelstiltskin win, she had to act and do what was best for the many. Whatever that may be….

After many sleepless nights, The Blue Fairy made a decision to look out for the good of all and not just a select few. She went ahead and pulled some of her best fairy godmothers out of their current assignments and had them track down every possible servant of the Royal family, from those closest to the random mill boy.

Hitting the jackpot, they uncovered other traitors in the King's service. Instead of telling Leopold though, she decided to this information to herself.

She then summoned Adele to her chambers to go on a most confidential mission. The young fairy came in as soon as she heard and Blue appreciated that Adele understood the gravity of the situation. "Adele, we have reached a point where we must act for the greater good. I need to you journey around the land to find parents with kind and good hearts who are in want of child. A couple not of this land, perhaps from a Kingdom far off."

Adele nodded. As a fairy godmother, she had been given assignments to fulfill wishes of those did good, including finding homes for orphans. "Where shall I get the orphan from?" she asked. Typically it was she that delivered the tiny souls to their new homes once she found suitable parents.

"You needn't worry about that. I will bring her to you." Blue responded. That surprised Adele, Blue didn't usually get into the day to day assignments unless it involved a key player in the realm, like one of the kings or queens. No, she wasn't talking about…

Reading the realization on Adele's face, Blue answered her unspoken question. "Rose Red is no longer safe with the King and Queen. Rumpelstiltskin has made it clear that he is willing to go as far as he needs to meet his fiendish goals. We have to do the same if we are to protect all the kingdoms."

"But…this is wrong! We don't steal babies from loving homes. We don't cross certain King and Queen will be devastated by this loss. We'd lose our alliance with them at this most critical time-"

"Which is why we won't tell them. We will use Rumple's plans against him and get the baby to safety." Blue explained.

"No! Then we would be no better than he is. We would be ripping a family apart." Adele countered.

Blue shook her head. "The family will already be ripped apart. Rumple has had contact with the child. I sensed his magic on her. He will use her somehow to get what he wants. And that will cost everyone dearly." There was no way around it in Blue's mind. In every alternative they would always be on the defensive. Even after months of working feverishly to figure out his plans, she was still no closer to finding out what the child's role was. She placed her wand on Adele's shoulder. "This is what has to be. If we get answers or another opportunity to stop The Dark One, we will do so. I will personally return the princess to her parents and accept their wrath. But for today we must take this drastic action to protect everyone, including the princess. She would be safer away from his clutches.

With that last argument Adele relented. No child should have to endure a life of fear, of being a pawn of Rumple. She went ahead and started on her assignment. She swore she would fit the right family for this baby.


	14. Rose Red 's Short Season

The mid-wife looked at Regina with a commanding look that made the Queen felt as if she were the servant. " You're almost there my lady, just push."

Just push?! What did she think I had been doing all this time?! Shoving aside the thought, Regina gather her strength and obeyed. She pushed with all of her might and even though she felt that if her mind and body were in agony, she knew that she had no other choice but to follow the woman's voice as she instructed her on when to push. It seemed to go for an eternity..

Breaking her concentration on her task at hand, Regina heard the cries of a baby.

Her baby.

Looking at other end of the bed, she saw Rose Red was wailing as the mid-wife cut the cord that physically bonded mother and child. She then took the baby for a moment to count toes and make sure all was well. Wrapping her up in the blanket the linen servant had brought in earlier, the mid-wife handed Rose Red to her mother. "Your Majesty, may I present to you your very healthy baby girl. She has an excellent set of lungs" Almost as a way to show off those said lungs, Rose let out a loud cry that caught Regina by surprise. How could such a tiny thing be such a big presence?

The mid-wife laughed at the girl's spirit and noted, "I believe she is hungry." And without any instructions Regina immediately knew what to do and drew her daughter close to her. As the child was feeding and Regina watched her, the mid-wife used the quiet time to clean up the room and disposed of the used rags. Once Rose was finished with her meal, the mid-wife went outside to fetch the King who had been anxiously waiting outside in the hallway with Snow.

Leopold's footsteps were soft as he assumed that his newborn daughter was asleep. However she was simply being quiet, staring at her mom and looking all around the room every so often.

Regina handed Rose to her father and watched him expertly rock her. Seeing her daughter in King Leopold's arms, she realized how petite and tiny Rose appeared.

The King fell in love with his newest daughter instantly, drinking in everything about her. Unlike Snow, Leopold noticed that Rose already had plenty of hair on her head. Dark black and grey eyes. "Hello my little Rose. I've been waiting so long to meet you." He greeted her. The infant took her father's words in and let out a small sigh. "I'm glad you approve of me." He jokingly remarked.

A few minutes later Snow came in the room carrying some freshly cut roses from the garden. The young girl went to her stepmother and handed them to her all the while keeping her gaze on her younger sister. "She's so beautiful! May I hold her?" she asked.

Regina was a bit nervous as a new mother and was about to ask Snow to sit on the bed before holding Rose, but to her surprise the King spoke firmly. "Not yet little one. Let Rose spend some more time with her mother while we go grab some food to bring up to them. Your sister and stepmother need their rest." He winked at his wife, handed back his daughter (after kissing her on the forehead), and took Snow out of the room.

Regina was grateful to receive to have more time alone with her baby. "You're absolutely perfect Rose Red. I'm so glad that we can have some time together alone. I'm your mommy." Just saying those words lifted an unspoken weight from Regina's heart. While she counted her daughter's toes and fingers over and over again, she wondered if her own mother felt like this when she was born. Cora was always hard to read, but surely she must have been overcome with joy when she gave birth, right?

The next morning Regina's father Henry made it to the castle and he had bought a pony with him as his gift for his granddaughter. With King Leopold making sure that the announcement of Princess Rose Red's birth was being made in the kingdom and the upcoming celebration going according to plan, he was away for most of the day. Snow White was helping Johanna with some of the smaller details, so Regina and Henry had some time together.

"She's much too young for a horse Daddy." The Queen mildly scolded her father.

Holding Rose while speaking to her daughter, he noted, "Child, she will be riding horses before you know it. I swear it feels like it was only a couple of years ago that I held you in my arms. You were just as tiny as Rose, but with much lighter hair and eyes".

Surprised to hear this little tidbit about herself, Regina asked, "Really I never knew that." She didn't want to be so blunt, but she asked the question that was in her heart. "Were you and mother happy at my birth?"

Seeing his daughter's glassy eyes, he sat down next to her. "Yes, my love. We were truly happy to have you in our lives. You have been the light of my life." Breathing in the scent of his granddaughter before handing Rose back to Regina, he added, "And now I have another joy in my life. She is a blessing."

All seemed well until the following afternoon when the little one started coughing. Leopold dismissed Snow and limited servants coming into and out of the room.

He worried that the plague that was going around had somehow entered into the castle. As Rose's blankets were being replaced with fresh ones, Regina took the time to lay down besides her daughter in their enormous bed. Rose was awake, watching her mother intently as was her habit. Regina held out her finger in her daughter's hand she grabbed it tightly.

Regina felt knots in her stomach as the coughs got deeper and more frequent. When the doctor on duty could not help his daughter, he ordered that another one be found. The next two nights were sleepless as the baby was having a harder and harder time breathing and her coughs started to sound as they were from someone several decades older than herself. It was getting worse. The Queen dismissed all but the immediate family, her father, and a maid from the baby's presence.

Finally the coughs were subsiding, but now the child was simply exhausted. Her coughs were more like gasps. Regina and Leopold asked Henry to occupy Snow. They sensed that the worse was about to come and they didn't want to be around anyone else when it happened.

Sadly, during the night, Red Rose stopped breathing. When he heard Regina's screams in the middle of the night, Henry knew that his granddaughter had passed away.


	15. Crossing The Line

There was no going back. As Blue and the others flew as fast as they could, the precious bundle they carried in the basket was completely unaware of how high above she was. Rose was cooing and mildly fidgeting. Having thrown a cloak spell, the fairies were unseen by the naked eye so it was highly unlikely they would have anyone interfere with them. Still they had to a destination to be at and the clock was ticking.

In the morning the Kingdom would officially be in mourning as the funeral for Rose was to be held. Part of her regretted using Rumpelstiltskin's own plans to save the child, but it was the only way this world would be safe from him. Once she figured that the plague was to get the King and Queen off guard, she decided that it would be best for all to keep up the ruse. The bribed servants did their jobs but instead of The Dark One acquiring the baby, she had Rose.

The most difficult part for her was placing another baby, this one dead from the real plague, in Rose's casket. Seeing the tiny body in the small box and thinking of the grief that this baby's family had endured gave Blue's conscience many troubles. On one hand she was causing a great deal of pain to Regina and Leopold as they were in their chambers right now mourning. However she also thought that at least Rose had the benefit of being alive while hundreds, perhaps, thousands of children died from the real plague. The real tragedy being that their deaths were merely part of a plan that The Dark One set into motion just to acquire the princess.

While Blue would have to live with this guilt and pain for the rest of her life, she knew that it was the right price to pay. It pained her to think of how this would affect Leopold, Regina, and Snow, but it was really for the best. Rumple was one step behind them for the first time and for that she was grateful. The Kingdom would be safer just a little bit longer and hopefully it will give them time to stop Rumpelstiltskin once and for all.

As she escaped the palace mere hours ago, the baby woke from the spell in the basket that she was currently being carried in. She seemed to be enjoying the ride as Blue and the others were bringing Rose to her new family.

Adele had told her of a couple, named Linus and Emyn, that could be the perfect match for the young princess. They were nobles going back to their land in Isden, far West after coming here for some trade with King George for medicines and supplies as their people were battling the Ogres. The clans there were working together for the first time in their history and were managing to push the Ogres back. All signs were pointing that peaceful times would be within reach. Adele reported to her that theses two could not have a child of their own yet they yearned for one dearly.

When Blue consulted her maps as Adele told her of the couple's home, she noticed that their clans' kingdom was close to where the Dark One originally came from, a land that he never returned to once his son Baelfire fell through the portal all the years ago. It seemed like the perfect hiding place for little Rose.

Arriving at a clearing and with just the handful of fairies, the young couple, and Rose, the pleasantries were quickly given so the real reason they were here could be completed. Blue spoke first, "I was told that you two wish for a child to raise as your own? Is that true?" The two nodded, respectfully silent at the responsibility before them.

They appeared a bit nervous, so she continued. "Do you think you could provide a loving home for this innocent baby?" With that she motioned that Rose be shown to the couple. Linus walked up to the basket and carefully pulled the baby from it. Without thinking he started playing with her. "She's beautiful. Who would want to give up such an adorable blessing?" he asked.

Blue chose her words carefully with the couple. While part of her wanted to tell them the truth about Rose's lineage, she knew that Rumpelstiltskin would spend some time looking the baby and any slip of the tongue would put her in harm's way. She thought of a believable lie that would fit should Rose develop abilities. "The child's mother was a former fairy who died while giving birth. The father is seeking the child, not to raise her, but to harm her."

Even though it was for the greater good, saying such vile things made Blue's stomach go into knots. "He must never know that she survived and where she is. You must see to it that she does not come to her birth home ever again."

Emyn spoke up, "Will she wield magic then?" While the clans that had those with special abilities, there were no formal instructors in their land. She worried that the girl would be without guidance.

The Blue Fairy answered this question honestly. " I have no idea. Children like her are so rarely born, none in my lifetime for sure." She worried that the parents were being apprehensive about taking in such a child. Perhaps she had misread them, perhaps she should find another couple. However, Emyn allayed her fears. "I want to help my daughter in any way I possibly can. Whatever abilities or gifts she has we will help guide her as best we can. She will be safe with us, I promise."

Satisfied, Blue concluded. " I must leave now to make sure that the wicked man never finds out I was ever here and use the information to find her. May you have a safe journey home and happiness in your lives."

They all parted ways, with Linus and Emyn heading back home, now with their daughter. Linus looked at the young infant in his arms. As a doctor by trade he had held babies many times, but this one was so different. An Isen child was typically solid and strong with little to no hair on their heads. She such a tiny thing with a shock of almost jet black hair.

This little one was looking at him with her grey eyes as if she was trying determine if he was fit enough to raise her. Deeming him worthy, she let out a sigh and he instinctively rocked her until she fell asleep. He looked at his wife who was smiling and had tears in her eyes. She whispered so as to not wake the content baby, "She is a calm one for sure." She was silent for a few minutes before speaking again, "What do you think we shall call her?"

Seeing as she was already unlike any child he had been around, he felt that she needed a name that would connect her with her new family and people. Being her father he wanted her to immediately know that was she was a part of him. "I'd like to name her after my grandmother, Fiona. What do you say?"

Catching Linus' intentions, Emyn responded, "I think that's the perfect name for her. Fiona."


	16. Love is Weakness

**The Enchanted Forest - Summer Palace**

The funeral was well attended with practically everyone with any connection to the King and Queen giving their condolences. With the notable exception of HER. Regina had requested that the Blue Fairy stay away from her and the palace today. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Everyone said the baby would be fine. She couldn't fathom that one of the most powerful creatures in The Enchanted Forest was so wrong.

Her Rose was supposed to be here, in her arms. Her daughter and her were to have a life of love and happiness, not this short stay of pain and suffering followed by a lifetime of her grieving.

The Royal family stood together clothed in black, sobs and all as the tiny casket was lead from the castle to the cemetery where it was to be placed in a newly dug plot. After the ceremony, the family lingered until night had fallen and the Queen had to be practically dragged away. Unable to look at her husband or step-daughter any longer, Regina spent the rest of the night in her daughter's room.

Clutching her baby's blanket, Regina sobbed profusely until the cloth was soaked in her tears. Without invitation, her mother's voice came up and the speech that she made to Regina that fateful night replayed in the Queen's heart this night.

_Love is weakness Regina. It feels real now._

_At the start, it always does. But, it's an illusion._

_It fades. And then, you're left with nothing._

_But power, true power endures._

_And then, you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want._

When he mother first spoke those words at the stables Regina had no idea what Cora meant. Now she understood. Love, for Daniel and their life together along with her love for Rose, was gone. They were both gone. She was left with nothing. The love that King Leopold and Snow offered was an illusion. In her heart she knew better. The King and Snow had no true love for her and it would always be her alone.

She decided that if Daniel or Rose couldn't have a happy ending neither would they. She would acquire power, true power, by whatever means necessary. It was the only way for justice to prevail.

A/N: I have some ideas on where to go from here for the next series, but I'd like to hear from you first! Thanks again for your reviews and encouragement!


	17. A Rose By Another Name

**A/N: The second half of the story will focus on consequences from Rose Red's kidnapping for Regina, The Blue Fairy, and Rose's (Fiona's) adoptive parents. Magic comes at a price and everyone will pay dearly from now and until the Curse is enacted. :/ If you have any ideas or requests, please send me a PM! [ Rumpelstiltskin's take on everything is covered in another fic that I'm writing (Broken Promises). ]**

**Isen**

So far the trip back home was taking a little over a were a week overdue. She trusted her younger sister to have everything ready and running when they returned.

Emyn hoped her family wasn't terribly worried. Last time she was late from a supply run, Moira sent out a search party to retrieve her. She appreciated that her younger sister kept an eye on her, but it was a waste of precious resources and people. Both could be better used to keep the borders protected. The Ogres were starting to accumulate again around the edge of their territory. Emyn wanted to make sure that the clans were safe from the monsters.

Besides the slower pace they had used to accommodate for Fiona, a few of their supply wagons had broken their wheels and so they had to take some detours to get replacements. Amazingly, the infant was fairly calm with the carriage they passed through the Forest, the infant's eys gazed at the scenery outside as if she was appreciating the view. She would only sleep when they cradled her in a position that would let her see what was outside the carriage.

Indeed, the problem wasn't the bumpy ride to her new home and family, it was feedings that caused Linus and Emyn alarm. Fiona wasn't happy with anything or anyone they provided. The couple sought a nursemaid immediately, seeing as the tiny newborn would need to be fed on a fairly frequent basis. When the search in first village proved fruitless, the unprepared couple settled for a few large bottle skins of goats milk to tide the hungry baby until they could find someone suitable.

The second village had a young nursemaid with a good supply, but Fiona showed no interest in her. She stubbornly refused, wailing loudly even as the milk was upon her mouth. It was as if she was rejecting this new arrangement, holding out for her birth mother to return. It broke Emyn's heart as she wasn't able to feed the girl herself.

She gathered more skin bottles to feed her hungry child. She was getting worried after the fifth day; Fiona was simply eating just enough to make it through the day. The nights gave the new mother some time to rest, but not much as her thoughts raced about taking care of her daughter.

She had no regrets taking in the child, but she was starting to doubt her ability to raise the at her daughter sleeping in the basket they bought for the carriage ride, she relaxed a little and smiled. Her anxieties and fears were still there, but they seemed much smaller than the tiny passenger beside her. This was the most important role in her life and she had ever intention of getting it right.

As the moon's light came in through the carriage, Emyn saw her husband gently stir in his slumber. He was in a deep sleep, without a care in the world it seemed. Linus was born to be a protective and nurturing father and she half suspected that he became a doctor to enhance his natural skill-set.

It amazed her at how they were so different in this respect. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Being a physician, Linus had some experience with children, but she had none. Her sister was only two years younger than her, so she didn't really help out her mother with taking care of her. With no other siblings, she didn't really gain any practice with small children. Linus was the fourth child out of seven kids. He was trusted to look over his younger siblings and his sisters, now grown, still looked to him for guidance. While he grew up knowing how to change diapers and raising little ones, her training was focused on leading the clan.

In fact, she was content on having nannies raise her children as she handle family business, should she have them until she met her pair had met when she was at the front lines, leading a small strike force against the vile creatures had been encroaching on their land, so it was decided that she and her comrades would attack the most aggressive ones as a warning to the others. Fortunately, they were successful in the endeavors, though not without her team suffering injuries and loss of life. As she was being treated by the tenderly compassionate and brave physician, Emyn fell in love and thereafter married him.

Linus' enthusiasm for starting a family slowly warmed her up to the idea of having children, but she suffered miscarriages. Each time was harder than the previous one. Her husband reassured her of his love no matter what, but she felt disappointed with herself at not being able to give him the family that he so obviously wanted. Finally, after too many painful years of trying, she accepted the fact she would never be a mother.

When the fairy from The Enchanted Forest approached her and her husband to ask if they would take in this little angel, she already knew the answer. Her heart ached hearing Adele's story about how the little one's birth mother had died and that her father was a cruel man who would seek the child for his own wicked gain.

Believing the fairies' side of the tale, the two vowed to keep Fiona safe and her origins secret. Emyn and her husband went ahead and came up with the story that the girl had been found at the side of road, the lone survivor of a bandit attack. Since only she and Linus had met the fairies, no one would dispute their tale.

Even though it was to protect her adopted daughter, the fair-haired woman was upset with the thought of lying to her family. They were all very close and it pained her that she couldn't be honest with the most important event in her life. While her parents would accept her story at face value, she knew her sister would dig around for more details. Moira was an impeccable judge of character and she usually knew when Emyn was lying to her. The new mother just hoped that she could pull off the deception this time, her daughter's life depended on it.

Looking at the road ahead of them, Emyn knew she would get her answer soon enough. In about three days time, they would be back home.

**The Enchanted Forest - Summer Palace**

As though throwing off a huge weight off her shoulders, Regina entered her chambers and ordered her maids to quickly remove her royal attire and get her more comfortable clothes. She had just finished her first official event as a queen since Fiona's death a little more than a month ago. Leopold thought it would be good for her to attend the harvest festival of a nearby village as a way to take her mind off of her pain. It had not succeeded; there was no way she could forget who was missing as she saw new mothers attending with their infants. The mere sight of them made her envious of their blessings.

Her and the King were back to sleeping in separate bed-chambers and she couldn't be more he had sought to comfort her during this difficult time, he instead had made it worse. Every night for the first two weeks, Snow inevitably joined them at night, having nightmares about the recent death and seeking Regina and Leopold's assurances that they weren't going to die and leave her alone. She was forced to watch her brat of a stepdaughter and husband draw even closer to one another. She had no intention of joining in - it felt like a slap in the face for the King to have his daughter while Regina only had memories of her child.

Finally sensing her discomfort and not being able to help her with the grieving process, he gave in to her two requests - they would go back to their bed chamber arrangement in different parts of the castle and her father would be allowed to attend to her as the Queen's personal valet. As expected, with Cora gone, her father Henry's estate had fallen on hard times. Being the father of the Queen, no one dared to evict him from his property, but the bills had mounted to the point that he couldn't pay the servants properly. The ones that stayed did so out of loyalty, but even Regina knew that they would abandon him as soon as their food ran out.

As part of the deal, she would buy the property on behalf of her husband, but she would run it as she saw fit. She already had some ideas on how she was going to renovate her old home, but the first order of business was getting her father to come and join her at the Palace. He was more than willing to come and help his daughter. She was expecting him in a few days, after he finished paying off all the old debts.

In return to saying yes, King Leopold wanted his wife to slowly return to her royal festival was simply her fulfilling her part.

**The Enchanted Forest - Near the Mines**

Blue was deep in thought, pondering how she was going to approach King Leopold. She hadn't seen him since before Rose Red's 'death'. She had heard that Queen Regina banned her from the infant's funeral for not protecting her daughter. While she certainly had sympathy for the young mother's plight, Blue knew that she had to keep up the ruse of Rose being dead lest Rumpelstiltskin be encouraged to find her. From her dealings with those who had made deals with him, she knew that he would seek vengeance on all who crossed him.

She wasn't naive enough to think that he's just give up on the was much too precious. In fact, if Blue had weaker resolve and principles she may have been tempted to keep the all, this child had the potential for great power. However she knew that it would be better for all, including Rose, for the girl to be raised away from her birth family. Perhaps she would have a normal childhood, one free from the drama of this land.

For now though, Blue was left with finding the right way to speak to the King about The Dark One's next play. She had heard rumors that he was using a portal jumper to acquire certain objects from other realms. She was determined to find out who this traveler was, but she lacked the manpower to carry this out. She hoped that the King would be generous enough to lend a hand.

Isen

"She's so tiny. Are you sure she's not a doll?"

"Is she really my cousin?"

"Look at her hair, it's so dark, like the night! Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"Auntie, can I hold the baby?"

The swarm of people around the infant made Emyn uncomfortable. "Could you boys please back up? Fiona's just been through a lot. She needs her rest." Her nephews obliged and give their aunt some space to place the content baby down in the bassinet their mother gave as a gift.

The curious boys then hovered over Fiona who evidently was happy with their attention. She started cooing at the faces around her.

Moira laughed at her older sister fretting over her had never seen her so nervous before."Don't worry Emyn, the boys know how to be careful around a little one." She continued rocking her youngest son Michael as he finally started dozing off. He was a stubborn toddler who resisted any attempts to get him to take a nap."They're just excited to meet the newest member of the family." To help her sister relax, she ordered her kids, "Why don't you guys help your aunt out, by taking all the gifts up to your cousin's room."

The four boys each grab something and headed out the room.

"Thank you Moira. I know I'm being a bit over protective. I just want to be safe with Fiona." The woman admitted. She was still learning the ropes of being a mom and now that included formally introducing her adoptive daughter to her family. While her sister, nephews, and mother were visiting her and meeting Fiona, Linus and her brother in law were delivering the supplies they had gotten from their trip to the appropriate families.

When Moira heard that they had adopted she suggested that they'd come over to bring some gifts. Tired from their long journey, Emyn agreed to the get together. She had missed her sister dearly.

"I love the name Fiona. How ever did you come up with it?" Moira asked as she transferred Michael so he could nap while she got up to get a closer look at the baby.

Emyn explained, "It's Linus' grandmother's name. He was close to her growing and thought it would be a perfect."

"It is just the right name for her." She scoops up her niece and begins rocking her. "What a precious little girl! She's so small."

"She looks sickly." Angela threw out of nowhere. Emyn glared at her mother for the unkind words. She couldn't help but notice that her mother has kept her distance from Fiona this whole time. She made no attempt to hold or talk to her. "Mother, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"Indeed, I was wondering when you would ask." Obediently, Moira brings over the baby and Angela holds her while she remains seated. "You said you found this child on the side of the road by her parents' bodies?"

Emyn nodded, afraid to give away any indication that she was lying. She intended to keep her vow of silence.

"Did they have any papers on them? Any way for you to identify who they were?" As she spoke, she started inspecting the baby, going over every centimeter of the girl as if looking for a defect.

"No, everything of value was taken. Fiona was alone. No one in the area claimed her. We knew we had to take her home with us." She spoke the last words with conviction. Even though she was not hers by blood, Emyn had formed a bond with Fiona.

Finally her mother said one kind things about her granddaughter. "She is certainly a beautiful baby. She has some striking features already and a serene disposition." It was less of an admiring compliment and more of a honest appraisal.

Not sure what her mother was trying to say, she simply acknowledged. "I'm glad you approve mother."

Angela sighed; what she was about to say wasn't what her daughter wanted to hear, but it had to be said. "I know your heart is in the right place Emyn, I really do, but do you really think it's best for you to take in this girl? Wouldn't she be better suited for another home? My seamstress' daughter and son in law have been wanting a child-"

"Mother?!" Moira scolded.

"Emyn's voice hardened. "I'm not giving away my daughter!"

"Please, you make it sound so horrible, but in truth it can be the best thing for all. Fiona will go to a fine home and you can find a child suitable to adopt."

"Suitable? How can you say that? We're not talking about livestock, we're taking about our daughter."

"Exactly." The oldest woman was distraught that her daughter wasn't catching on to what she was trying to say. "You're the eldest Emyn, that means one day you will be leading our family and your firstborn will eventually follow in your steps. There is too much at stake here for you to take a chance on this child. You have no idea who her parents are, who she'll grow up to be."

Unable to stand the thought of her mother holding her daughter a moment longer, Emyn took Fiona back and held her tight. "No one parent knows how their children will grown up. We can only do the best we can and have faith it will work out."

"And what if that's not enough? You don't know this girl's lineage. What if this girl is the daughter of criminals? Do you really want to leave the fate of our family, of everyone who depends on us in her hands? You have no idea of what is capable of."

"Well, you don not have to concern yourself with that mother. She's my child and I will raise her as I see fit." Disgusted by the rude comments, Emyn barks at her."I think it's time for you to leave mother."

Getting up, has the final say before she departs. "Mark my words, Emyn. This girl will prove to be your undoing."


	18. Righting Wrongs

**The Enchanted Forest**

The girl wasn't safe.

Adele had disobeyed The Blue Fairy's very specific instructions on leaving Rose Red to her new family and not interfering in her life. She ordered the fairies to not track the child's whereabouts as The Dark One would surely use them to find the innocent girl.

Adele did anyway; her conscience had been bothering her ever since she helped her superior abduct Princess Rose from King Leopold and Queen Regina and gave her to the loving and doting couple from Isen.

She discreetly followed them back home and kept an eye on them as her assignments permitted. She was glad she did, the girl and her family were in danger. The ogres were attacking the land.

As valiant as the people of the western lands were, they lacked the resources to push them back. At best they could hold the line, but that meant that many families, including Rose's adoptive parents, would be called to the front line.

And now she had been caught; one of her patrons had complained that she had delayed in her duties. Not one to lie, she had just admitted that she was had gone to see how Rose was doing. Needless to say, The Blue Fairy was angry.

With her hands on her hips, she started lecturing Adele. "You broke the rules. You are showing favoritism to one child over another. When you help Rose, you're neglecting another child, one that you're assigned to I may add."

"Granting wishes is one thing, but protecting others has got to be a priority."

"I agree. The problem is who are you protecting? One child?"

"I'm protecting all the children in the western lands. Do you know how many families would've been destroyed if I didn't interfered?"

"Do you know how many have now been torn apart because you did?"

Adele's face contorted at the comment. It didn't make any sense to her. "What are you talking about?"

Blue takes a deep breath and exhales. "It appears that somehow, someway the ogres are trying to return to our land which considering the timing of events is most unfortunate. The truth is we simply do not have the enough resources to fight them off and stop Rumpelstiltskin.

We can't rely on humans to keep them at bay, their selfish nature keeps getting in the way. Most of the alliances between these kingdoms go no deeper than gold.

That means that some of the kingdoms may have to be sacrificed so we can be better able to handle The Dark One and give some measure of protection for the land.

"You can't just pick and choose which kingdom is worthy. It's not anyone's place."

"I agree; not one person can determine the fate of so many lives and yet that is what you have been doing by keeping the ogres out of Isen. Because of your actions, some of these creatures have moved north, toward Avonlea. They are even less prepared to defend themselves. There is a chance that more families will be affected by the ogres there. "

Adele was overwhelmed by the ramifications of her recent actions. "I'm….I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much pain."

"I know you didn't, but all actions have consequences.I'll do my best to get things back on track."

"What about Rose? We can't just leave her there."

"That's exactly what we will do. We can't risk her adoptive family looking for her and tipping off The Dark One of the girl's existence. Please believe she is safer in that land than she would be here in The Enchanted Forest."

"And if her parents die? What then? She needs to be protected." It didn't feel right to leave the girl without any guidance.

After minutes of silence, the older fairy looked at her charge. "I may have something that would work, but it would require a great sacrifice on your part.

With the damage she had already done, Adele was more than eager to right her wrong. "Anything."

"Before you say yes or no, please consider carefully your decided it cannot be undone." Blue warned. When Adele silently acknowledged the seriousness of the situation, she continued. "Very well, you have two choices…"

* * *

**Land of Isen**

Emyn couldn't believe how fast her little Fiona was growing. Her thin dark hair had fallen out in her first year and came back with a vengeance, much thicker, wavier, and darker (if possible). Her grey eyes had long since settled into hazel. Emyn and her husband Linus were now parents to an active two year old. The two enjoying a private picnic on their servants were advised to stay away so the family could have some bonding time to themselves.

In a few days they would have to leave for a few weeks as the Ogres were pressing against their borders again and reinforcements were needed. They were going to pull a similar move that she had done years ago.

Since Linus was one of the most skilled physicians, he was drafted for his services. Neither one of them wanted to leave their daughter, but they were bound by duty to fulfill their roles.

Her sister Moira had volunteered to watch over their little one until they returned. Linus and Emyn had actually fought over this. While the offer was generous, Linus felt that now would be a good time to send Fiona to spend time with his side of the family. The girl had spent little time with them since she was adopted, save for the big festivals and family gatherings. However she thought Fiona needed to be in more familiar setting. She was also had a secret fear that she would not survive this attack and she wanted her sister to be the one keeping an eye on the girl.

She won in the end, though she had to promise that his family would come over for an extended visit after they return and Fiona would have regular visits with his parents.

Oblivious to her parent's anxieties, Fiona was running around the flowers, chasing a butterfly, and squealing with delight at the elusive bug. The dress she had made for her daughter was had splatters of mud and Emyn had no doubt that it would soon be covered in it. Fiona was working on her climbing abilities and while she certainly was an ambitious toddler, she typically lost her footing, falling into some muddy puddle.

Even though she was physically smaller than the other children her age, Fiona was verbally advanced, already speaking in short, but understandable sentences. She was also able to identify some numbers and letters if someone pointed at them.

Those developments actually appeased Emyn's mother who took it as a sign that her adoptive granddaughter was of good stock and not the offspring of common criminals as she feared earlier.

As a peace offering, she was sending over a tutor that was highly recommended to help educate the child. The two parents thought that it was overkill, the girl was only two after all, but Emyn took it in stride and promised that they would use the woman as a governess while they were away as a test run.

They also accepted the offer because they thought having the woman around would lighten the load on her younger sister who had five rambunctious boys of her own to watch over and it would keep her young daughter out of trouble.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

Regina tended to her cherished apple tree as her stepdaughter Snow went around smelling and appreciating all the flowers in bloom in the palace gardens. It was early afternoon, with the heat of the sun on them. While Regina preferred to completely alone, she settled for just having the palace to Snow and herself.

King Leopold was returning tonight from another royal trip; this time from making new trade agreements with King Midas. The ruler had recently came into much wealth and he was looking at using his gold to build up his kingdom's infrastructure. Leopold had skilled craftsman in his kingdom that he was more than willing to loan to Midas.

Regina was with child again, but instead of being elated as she was with Rose, she was especially cautious. She limited unnecessary contact and only went functions that require her was absolutely petrified that somehow this baby would get sick. While Leopold wanted to be around his wife more as he traveled, he understood. He took felt as if he was walking on eggshells. The expecting parents hadn't said anything to anybody besides Snow, of course. The King wanted his daughter to a part of the good news and reassured Regina that his daughter could be trusted with the secret until it was time to make an official announcement.

Her stepdaughter shared her parents' concern and to Regina's dismay, Snow was constantly hovering around her around the palace. The well intentioned girl was doing her best to help Regina around with her responsibilities. The Queen fought hard to maintain her cordial veneer. She had lost hope of truly connecting with her step daughter. Everyday she was alive was like a slap in the face to Regina, a reminder of how unfair life was. This selfish little girl who had her father tied around her finger was living the life others only dreamed about while Regina and her loved ones paid a dear price.

Daniel was dead and so was Rose. The young ruler had lost her hope, all she had left was vengeance.

As soon as Rose's funeral was over, she resumed her training with Rumpelstiltskin. Still in secret, but the frequency had increased to accommodate how fast her abilities were developing. He had said as much their last lesson. She felt a sense of pride when he praised her. Her mother Cora hardly had a kind word to share with her and her father gave them too freely. No, with Rumple, compliments had to be earned. She had impressed him enough that he was introducing more complex tasks. Being competitive, Regina pushed herself to succeed and exceed his expectations. Often times, she went to bed exhausted from the exertion.

She certainly wasn't happy, but at least she had a sense of accomplishment over what she was achieving. Looking at the sun, she called over her stepdaughter. "Snow, why don't we start getting things ready for your father's return tonight-" A sharp pain knocked the rest of her thoughts out of her mouth. She grasped at her abdomen as she crumpled to the stone floor. Something was horribly wrong.

Snow shrieked and ran inside the palace to get a physician for her stepmother.

* * *

**Isen**

The skirmish lasted longer than they anticipated. They had hoped they only be gone for a month or two, but instead, they have been away from their daughter and home for about nine months. The original plan failed; the ogres had more than they anticipated and the beasts fought tooth and nail. Finally the clans came together and were able to get the creatures to retreat to the valley. As a precaution, all those that were available built a wall against the border. It was a massive project, but it would at least offer some protection against another attack. During this time, they receive updates from Moira about Fiona, but letters were no substitute for seeing their daughter in person again.

They had been scared that their baby girl would forget what they looked like, but as soon as they got out of their carriage and she could make out their faces, Fiona lept from out of the governess' arms and came bounding over to them. "Mama! Papa!" The first thing they notice together is how tall their little one has gotten. She's still small compared to the other children in their land, but it was certainly clear to them that she gotten at least a head taller.

Linus ran to meet his daughter and swept her up in his arms. She's certainly more solid too.

Speaking very clearly, Fiona asked, "Liked my letters?"

Indeed they had. At first they thought Moira was pulling their leg when she wrote that the little girl had started picking up on the alphabet. She was much too young for such a feat, but her aunt insisted that the governess had gotten the girl to do so. Then they started receiving parchments with a few scribbles and doodles along with one or two large letters. Apparently Fiona's favorite letters were "M" and "P" as they were used for mama and papa. With every 'letter' it was becoming obvious that the girl was coming along quite well.

The young governess was attired in a blue dress with intricate gold stitching. She curtsied in their presence. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person my lord and lady." Emyn noted that the governess had the kind of beauty that was not only physical, but emanated from some place deeper. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a very practical fashion, which Emyn imagined was due to having to run after Fiona so often.

Emyn waved off the formal gesture. "Please, we are the ones honored and grateful. Fiona has seemed to thrive in your presence." Looking at the woman again, Fiona's mother swore that the governess reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Excuse me, have we met before?"

The woman seemed a bit nervous, but spoke firmly. "No, ma'am." She flicked her hand in a weird gesture and the two parents' concern fell away replaced with a peace of mind and the feeling that this woman could be trusted. Seeing that they were exhausted, the governess escorted them back inside. "Let me help you get settled. I'm sure you want to catch up with Fiona."

"Very well. "Emyn addressed the woman by her name. " Adele, please lead the way."

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

The small team of maids and the physician finally got the bleeding to stop. The servants discreetly took away the bloodied rags from the end of the bed and placed them in a small box in the far side of the room. The doctor examined her quietly and carefully. The silence was unnerving and Regina finally had to break it. "Is everything alright with my baby?" Her concerned voice was as weak as she felt.

The physician shook his head, speaking solemnly to his ruler. "No, your Majesty. I'm afraid your lost your baby. We did all we could, but iIt was simply too early for him to come." He was afraid to give the bad news. He had heard that doctor who had pronounced Princess Rose dead was practically banished from the kingdom, no one wanted to hire someone who couldn't preserve the King's offspring. He hoped he would be spared the same fate.

Processing what he has said , she asked, "He was a boy?"

"Aye, he was."

Regina shuddered. She and Leopold had been hoping that this child would've been a boy- for the king it meant an heir, for her it meant having a child that wouldn't constantly remind her of the daughter she had lost so tragically. She started sobbing as the magnitude of her loss hit her.

"My lady, you need rest for the next couple of weeks." He said to her, but she was too caught up in her grief to recognize his presence anymore. He took this as he cue to leave. As he walked out with the small wooden box, he was approached by the King. The physician delivered the sad news again. "Sir, we did our very best to save them both, but your son is no more. The Queen is alive, but she needs to be on bed rest. I'm afraid she lost a lot of blood and is extremely fragile right now.

He delicately addressed the next order of business. Holding the box ever so slightly up, he asked, "How would you like me to handle your son's remains?"

Leopold's eyes became salty from the tears streaming down his face. He lost another child, this time a little boy. His throat constricted as he spoke. "Please make arrangements to have him buried next to his sister Rose." They will not have a public funeral for the child as the kingdom didn't even know that the Queen had been expecting again. This would be handled privately between the three of them, as a family. "I must see to my wife." He started walking to the room where Regina laid.

"As you wish, sire."


	19. Clever Girl

**Isen**

Fiona was already becoming a handful and she was only four. The strong willed brunette child kept her parents on their toes with all of her spirit and energy.

She wasn't a rebellious or disobedient child, but she was one who loved to test and push limits. There were some nights When they collapsed into their bed, exhausted from the day's activity.

If not for Adele, Linus and Emyn knew it would be impossible to carry out all of their responsibilities and watch over Fiona.

They were so grateful for having the governess watch over their daughter. Adele is one of the few people able to keep Fiona's attention for long periods of time. It seemed like the girl kept switching from task to task, unable to sit still.

Adele was in charge of the girl's education and she was doing a splendid job. One of the first accomplishments she made with Fiona was training the young girl to read the most elementary books.

Many of them are fables, full of stories of travels and adventure. She absorbed them and much to her parents disconcertion, she tried to reenact them.

One of her favorite games was dragon fighting. She pretended to be a heroic knight protecting their kingdom from fearsome dragoons that threatened their land.

While there were none of those magical creatures around their part of the world (thank goodness), Fiona found worthy substitutes - lizards. There were a few varieties on their estate and the little girl created traps to capture them.

She begged her parents and they allowed her to keep two of them as pets. They had assumed she freed the rest. They were terribly surprised to find otherwise one evening.

At a dinner they were hosting for guests, Fiona had forgotten to close the door to a room she had used to house her collection. Once free, the dozens of reptilian creatures made it around the palace including the kitchen and dining hall, which had plenty of food, causing some of the guests to squeal and scream.

Fiona had laughed so hard at seeing adults scared of harmless creatures that she fell off her chair. Needless to say, after a sore bottom and a week of being grounded, the girl promised her parents to never sneak in animals again.

Though he would never admit in front of his wife, Linus was impressed that Fiona was able to identify each and every creature she returned them to their natural habitat.

To her parents' immense relief, she had kept her promise so far.

* * *

**The Enchanted Kingdom**

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were outside, in the heat of the day. She was suffering between the strain of her lesson and the sun beating down on her. Things had picked up with her training, she was no longer messing with petty illusions and tricks; she was learning to wield power.

She was leaving the next day to join her husband and Snow at the winter palace. She was supervising the transportation of the last of their clothes and furniture over. The King volunteered to stay behind, but when Regina suggested that he could have some extra one on one time with Snow, he allowed her to stay instead.

Their return not only gave her a break from her stepdaughter, it also allowed her the opportunity to train with her mentor. Now though she was having second thoughts about the latter.

She had been trying for the past hour to get the statue of a fallen knight to come alive and move across the courtyard, but she was having no success so far.

"I can't move it." The beads of sweat from her forehead were evidence of the physical strain she was feeling. It seemed like he was giving her an impossible task.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his pupil."Don't tell me you're quitting so easily."

"I didn't say I was quitting." Regina snapped. She was determined to get this new lesson down. She took it as a matter of pride that she' never had a lesson repeated. If this was something she had to learn, then she'll learn it.

"Oh, so you're just complaining then." He grins, as if he was taking pleasure at her failure. "It's going to be least another week before we'll meet up again. I'd like you to be able to at least master this trick today so we can actually get to more advanced techniques." Though she was picking up things faster than any of his other pupils, he delighted at making her feel as she was behind.

Part of it was due to his impish nature and the other part was due to his eagerness to be reunited with Baelfire. He knew that Regina would be the one to cast the curse to bring him to the land without magic and was doing everything in his power to speed the process up.

Rage building up in her Regina refocuses her attention on the task at hand. Slowly, but she surely the inanimate sculpture begins to move. The grind of the stone against itself is certainly an unpleasant sound, but the object is able to get from its original position to where Rumpelstiltskin's is waiting at.

Satisfied at her own progress, Regina smiles. "I did it!" She was barely able to stand; the intense concentration sapped her of all her energy.

Giving his pupil a toothy grin, The Dark One praised the queen for her accomplishment. "Very well done indeed." Regina was going to carry out more than he ever hoped.

* * *

**Isen**

Adele searched around the tavern, hoping to find who she was looking for. She knew Blue would be cloaked to appear as a local, so the former fairy was examining everyone's mannerisms to see if she saw anything familiar.

As part of her agreement with the Blue Fairy she had accepted the task of personally watching over Queen Regina's child. The goal was to make sure no one, especially Rumpelstiltskin, found the girl in her new home. To make sure everything was going according to plan, Adele was to report in twice a year on what was going on.

Of course the former fairy didn't tell Fiona's parents what she was doing. They had no idea who she really was. The Blue Fairy had changed her appearance and had given her the ability to cloud their minds so they wouldn't recognize her from their initial meeting. As far as they were concerned, she was a well regarded governess who was taking care of their rambunctious child.

She told the couple that she had family business to attend to and requested a few days off. Fiona's parents were willing to let her go.

Adele noticed that in the far corner of the small establishment that a woman was waving her over. After establishing each other's true identities, and giving pleasantries, the two women got down to business.

"How is Rose?"

While she never had to care for a more boisterous child, she also never met a more tender hearted one. Like a proud parent Adele told her, "Fiona's doing well. Everyday she's getting stronger, smarter. She's a very clever girl, always into some type of mischief."

"Sounds like she is very much like her mother. We must keep a close eye on her." Blue said disenchantedly. She had been noting subtle changes with the queen and not in a good way. She was becoming more distant and there were rumors that she went on trips by herself where guards and maids were dismissed and she was alone. Except she wasn't.

"I fear the queen is no longer on the side of good." Blue couldn't prove it, but she knew that Rumpelstiltskin was somehow involved. She tried warning King Leopold, but she had been rebuffed. After the death of Rose and Christopher, he had grown resentful of her, believing that she had failed in her duties as their patron. He no longer sought her counsel.

Adele defended Fiona to her former superior. "Fiona is a good kid. She's just too smart and entertains herself with pranks and practical jokes. There's no need to worry about her. I can assure you"

"I hope you're right." Blue wasn't prepared to spread her already thin resources. "Just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." She was worried about Rose. "Please also check into her parents."

"What are you saying? You really think that Linus and Emyn would betray us?" She couldn't believe that Blue was asking her to spy on her young charge and employers.

The older woman explained her concern. "No, I have no doubts that their intentions are pure, but I've seen firsthand the desperate and foolish things parents have done to protect their child."


	20. Freedom

**A/N: So sorry for the mix up! I had uploaded the wrong chapter last night! Hopefully this makes more sense. **

**Isen**

"But I don't want you to go!" Fiona looked like she was about to throw a tantrum, but one look from Adele squashed the idea.

"You know losing your temper gets nowhere with me young lady." She softened her voice and knelled down to her young charge. "I know that this is difficult Fiona, but you must understand part of growing up is letting things and people go." Though she was doing her best to soothe the girl, Adele was finding it difficult to keep from tearing up in front of that adorable face.

"Why must you go?" She whined.

"Fiona, I've already told you. Since you're starting school soon, you will have no need for me." While there were many cultural traditions Adele admired in this part of the world, the idea of sending young children to school to learn the rudimentary of academics and acquire martial skills was something the fairy detested.

She fretted at how easily Fiona could get hurt. The petite girl would be getting lessons on horseback riding, archery, and sword fighting to help prepare her to serve in the army. There she would be with children much bigger than she was. Adele knew how competitive Fiona was and she was scared that could lead to a serious accident.

The heartbroken girl tried to reason with her teacher. "I don't want to be a warrior, I don't want to fight. Can't you be here teaching me? You told me it is better to avoid it." Her eyes searched Adele's face for confirmation of the lesson.

"It is better to avoid a fight if possible." She considered this whole arrangement barbaric, but she also knew with the Ogres still by their borders, no one in the land would abandon the practice right now. They needed as many skilled (and unskilled) fighters that they could spare. It was getting worse to the point that there were murmurings that they would have to find outside assistance and The Dark One was named as a potential one.

When she overheard other leaders approaching Fiona's parents about that possibility, she shuddered. There was no way Fiona would be hidden from him if he came to , the couple refused to cooperate with the deal, but it was only a matter of time before it would brought up again.

That's where she came in. She was planning on going back to her home and seeking out help for the people and the land from The Blue Fairy. Surely her former superior would see that intervention was necessary.

Fiona's voice interrupted her thoughts and brought Adele back to their discussion. "Can't you please stay? You can be my maid and since I'll be away at school, you'll hardly have any work to do."

Adele contained her laughter. "I wish, but there is something I must do while you are in school."

Fiona sulked at her words. For a moment the governess caught a glimpse of the girl's mother in the features. This isn't new, as she had grown accustomed to seeing both Regina and Snow in Fiona' features. No doubt the girl picked up some of their mannerisms, but since she didn't really know the Queen and princess that well, she couldn't be positive.

The sadness in Fiona's eyes pulled at her heart strings. She felt compelled to ease the pain with a promise. "No need for tears. I'll come to visit you when I attend to my personal business."

"When will you come back?" Her tiny voice was hopeful.

"I'm not sure, but I will return as soon as I can." She wasn't sure how she could convince The Blue Fairy to let her be with Fiona, but she was determined to do everything in her power.

The girl gave in to her feelings and crashed into Adele, sobbing profusely. Unable to control herself, the red haired woman did the same. For a few minutes the two cried, physically expressing how deeply they cared for one another. Finally, Adele gathered herself emotionally and lifted Fiona's chin with her finger. "I will come back for you, I promise."

Once the girl calmed down and wiped her tears away, Adele led her to a nearby seat. "Here, I have something for you." She bowed her head and unclasped the necklace she was wearing. "I want you to have this locket. It reminds me of you"

Without need for instruction, the girl lowered her head so the woman could attached the necklace around her. "Thank you!" She examined the jewelry closely to see what could possibly make Adele think of her. There was only a small etching on outside, a rose engraved into the piece. "How does a rose remind you of me?" She innocently asked.

Adele bit her lip. How could she explain to her that she was taken away from her parents simply as a precaution against The Dark One? How could she look the little girl in the eye and reveal that right now, her birth parents were far away, thinking that their daughter died? She knew she couldn't break the news to her at the present, but she could give Fiona something to hold onto."How about I tell you why when I get back?"

Taking it as a guarantee that Adele was going to return, Fiona kissed on her on the cheek. "It's a deal."

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest - Palace**

Her freedom was coming and though it was going to be a high price for it, Regina was more than ready. Over the years the loveless marriage she had with the king deteriorated even further. She now understood that she would never have any happiness if she stayed with him. Her pain was eating her alive.

The last straw came six months ago, when she suffered another miscarriage. She was hardly pregnant when she lost the child. It almost killed her, both physically and emotionally. The King came in to check in with her and though he felt concern for his wife, she could see the disappointment and shame on his face when he looked at her.

That same look remained on his face for almost a month before being replaced with resignation. No matter what she did, she could never seem to please him and she noticed more and more that Leopold was bringing up Eva. Whether it was in private between themselves or public, as was the case at his birthday party the other evening, being compared to a dead woman pained her greatly. He was so into his prior life he didn't even notice that she left early. It was their newest visitor that sought her out and gave her attention.

When she was first introduced to him, she could see that he was intrigued with her. Growing up, she had become accustomed to men appreciating her beauty. She had grown quite adept at reading their intentions through their eyes. Even as Queen, she had seen looks of longing from others, but she never returned the glances. She had been raised to honor her marriage vows and so she did.

Besides, she did not want to escape from one loveless marriage to another. No, she was determined to stick out until the time was right and now the golden opportunity had presented itself.

She used the genie's gift as a catalyst, writing in her diary about how the mirror made her feel and leaving that diary in a place where it would be discovered. She had known that one of her maids was devoted to the king and would show him the offending entry at once. Now she had to endure his lecture to get one step closer to her goal.

With his jealously and power over her at the moment, she had to defer to him for the time being. "Your Majesty, surely you don't think I'd ever betray you."

"Don't lie to me. I've read your diary. I know your heart belongs to another man." Regina held back a stinging reply as it would get her nowhere. Her heart indeed indeed belong to another, but he was long gone. She watched Leopold move his mouth, giving some speech about the sanctity of marriage and she sadly noted that he mentioned loyalty twice, but never love. Perhaps even he acknowledged their marriage was never about that.

He seemed satisfied with her simply being a companion, a stepmother to his daughter Snow, and someone to stave off loneliness.

The problem was she wasn't content with any of it anymore. She was more than he imagined, more than most.

While Regina had no doubts that she could find a solution on her own to deal with this problem, she knew she was even more formidable, more prepared due to her training with Rumpelstiltskin. He showed her how to take power and how to wield it. She was now ready to break free - from the King and from her mentor. She was ready to gain power so she could have her freedom now and later down the line, her revenge on the one who caused her so much misery.

The first step was dealing with Leopold.

Running away wasn't going to be enough. She knew that he had to be removed if she was going to get from under him.

After months of planning she decided the solution to her problem was taking a page from Rumpelstiltskin's book - use the King's weakness against himself.

While Leopold had the reputation of being a fair and kind king that didn't mean he was perfect. He was a man who was used to getting what he wanted. Now that he found evidence that his wife didn't want to be with him, his envy would be his downfall.

She tuned back in to hear him rebuke her. "Do you love him?" He barked at her, expecting her tell to him the truth.

Regina answers him indirectly. "I'm your wife, I would not leave you for another man. You see something that is not there."

"If he means nothing to you, then tell me his name!" Leopold yelled at her. "If you do not tell me, I will have you stay in your chambers until he is way, the outcome is the same for him, but you have the choice. You can either tell me, your husband and king and I'll forgive you, or you can remain silent, break your marriage vow to me, and suffer the consequences."

Even though she had no substantial feelings for the genie, Regina refused to give in to the King's threats and remained silent.

Fed up with her disloyalty, he tells her. "Fine. You are no longer allowed to go anywhere outside your chambers unless I say so. You are not allowed to have any visitors unless it is someone I deem worthy. You will take your meals here and contemplate what you've done."

"So I'm a prisoner now?" She couldn't hide the contempt in her voice. She was being treated like a child instead of a wife.

"You know the price for your freedom." He muttered as he left the room, referring to her revealing the other man's name.

Regina, however, had another meaning in mind. "Indeed, I do know the price of freedom."

* * *

**Isen - Academy**

If it were up to Fiona, she would burn the whole place to the ground. It was only her second month at the academy, but she already knew she hated it. Thinking they were doing her a favor, her parents had Fiona attend the same academy that her cousins were in. Unfortunately for her, they were older and in different troops, so she spent most of her days alone.

She was lonely and missed her parents dearly, but she knew it would at least be a few more months before she saw them again. Her mother and father were away, handling their responsibilities by the border. For now, she had endure this new environment with its own set of rules.

Everyone at the school got a nickname and no matter what, it stuck until graduation. There was Squints, a boy two years ahead of her who had a terrible time with the bow and arrow in his first year. Even though he had improved significantly, he was still called bunkmate was a noble like herself, but she was rather snobby to the other students so she was quickly labeled Prissy.

Fiona's nickname came almost a month after she had started. Because she was by far the smallest in her troop (and perhaps the school), she was called Pipsqueak. She disliked it immediately.

It was given to her by Elara, an older student. As an upperclassman on track to join the army she was assigned younger students as part of her 'troop' to give her practical experience with leadership and Fiona was included in that group. Being the first of her family to make as far, the power went to Elara's head and her subordinates suffered.

The older girl took perverse pleasure pulling mean spirited pranks on Fiona, partially due to the fact that the younger girl was being groomed to lead and also due to the fact that she was an outsider in her eyes.

To counter Elara giving her a hard time, Fiona tried to befriend the other kids. With few exceptions, they snubbed her when they found out she was nobility. There were children of blacksmiths, millers, and farmers. Knowing that their futures only held more work and struggles ahead, no one really wanted to be around a girl of privilege.

Fiona didn't bother with any other children of noble house because had already been given a cold shoulder from them growing up. That left her cousins and she was fine with it for the most part. She loved them dearly and they felt the same way. She only hoped that as she advanced she'd get to spend more time with them.

* * *

**The Enchanted Forest**

With most of her magic stripped and her gold spent, Adele hitched rides with whomever she could find and sometimes that meant a delay in her journey home. Right now she estimated she was about two days away from her destination. She hoped The Blue Fairy would listen to her pleas.

Adele almost regretted giving up being a fairy. She had seen so many injustices that could've been fixed with her magic. She was in the back of a merchant's cart, looking at the drawing Fiona had made of the two of them dancing in the fields of her adoptive family's estate. Smelling the parchment the drawing was made on, Adele reflected on how much things have changed in these couple of years.

She was simply to watch over this girl as she had done other children, from a distance and only after getting the approval of The Blue Fairy. That changed when she lived with the family and got to know the raven haired girl. She fell in love with her kind heart and gentle disposition. Even with those days where Fiona ran her ragged, she found immense joy being around her. She grew t love Fiona.

She found it impossible to believe the Blue Fairy's warning that she had grown to attached to Rose. _How could love be a weakness?_

The cart suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods. She heard the horses let out some agitated sounds, but otherwise she heard nothing. Looking around and seeing no reason for the stop, she yelled out to the merchant who was kind enough to offer her a lift. "Excuse me sir?"

"He's a bit indisposed at the moment dearie" In a puff of purple smoke Rumpelstiltskin appeared, holding a glowing heart in his hand. "I don't think he'll be able to help you." With that, he crushed the heart and the dust came off from between his fingers.

Adele screamed in horror.

"Pointless to do that, but I respect you for trying." Wagging his finger, he told her. "I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you want to keep your life I need you to tell me where you have kept my property."

* * *

**Palace**

In an ironic way, her husband's orders made it easier to get her father to cooperate. Normally a mild mannered man who always deferred to others, she knew that her father would do whatever she asked now that he believed her life was in danger. Regina mirthlessly laughed to herself, at least her father could now see the situation for what it truly was - a golden prison. She was Queen, but she had no power. She married into a family, but she had no love for either Leopold or Snow. She was anxious to be free.

As she sat by her vanity, she wondered if he was coming.

As if he heard her thoughts, the large, thick doors parted ways and the Genie came in bearing the box she had arranged to be delivered to the palace.

Excited to see both she exclaimed,"It's you!" Once he set the box down on the table they hugged ."My love for you grows stronger with every beat of my heart. But the King has read my diary – found my mirror. Soon, he will discover the truth about us. There is no escape."

The Genie looked at her longingly. "There is always an escape. Your father said what's in this box would give you your freedom." He handed over the skull key to her.

Even though she already knows what is inside, she plays hopeful. "Yes, I believe it will." She unlocked the box and the two headed viper woke up. "The Agrabahn viper. A snake so deadly, it can kill anything." Though she wasn't a fearful person, her heart beated a little faster. The viper looked so deadly in person.

She could read the surprise on the Genie's face. "With a single bite. This serpent is from my homeland – I know all too well of its poison. But why would you have it brought here?"

Knowing that she had to sell the moment, she fought her habit of suppressing how she felt and instead mustered all of her pain to be on display. "There is no happiness left for me in this life. One small bite, and I shall be free from this prison forever. I'm sorry we couldn't be together, my love. Perhaps, in another life, we will find each other again." She hoped the false resignation in her voice would convince him to assist her.

Regina extended her hand towards the box. There was a fine balance that had to be maintained, she had to be both convincingly hesitant and resignedly determined to end her life. She found the hesitation natural - one wrong move and a bite would end her life.

Just as her hand neared the snakes, the Genie grabbed her wrist."There is another way. What if the King…didn't live?"

Feigning surprise, "You would do that for me?"

Sincerely he vowed,"For you, I would do anything."

Regina's heart was touched. Moved by his selfless sacrifice, she hugged him again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You will never have to find out."

* * *

**Isen**

"Come on Pipsqueak, put up a fight." Elara taunted from the sidelines. The older girl was watching Fiona and another girl in the troop, nicknamed Brick, brawl.

It wasn't a fair match up by any means. Fiona was a first year student and had no experience fighting. She got along well with her cousins except for the occasional wrestling matches, but she never felt like she was in danger.

Not like she did now.

Eying her opponent, fear was the only thing she felt. Fiona had her fists up, both to protect her face from further damage and to be ready to strike. She had been paying attention to her marital arts instructors and understood the importance of proper defense.

When the larger girl swung, she ducked out of the way. Being small had its advantages. She was able to maneuver around Brick fairly easily.

Getting bored, Elara decided to distract Fiona."Push her Brick! She thinks she's better than you. She told me that this morning."

Fiona was shocked at hearing the blatant lie. She turned her attention to Elara. "I did no such-"

The punched hit Fiona right in the face and she could tell it would give her a black eye. She instinctively covered her injured eye and received a upper cut to her gut, causing her to crumple onto the ground.

_So much for defending herself._

Satisfied with the outcome, the small group left her to go and enjoy the rest of their afternoon while she stayed on the ground, defeated. She turned over to lay on her back to gather herself and to look up at the sky to see if any clouds caught her eye.

In theory she could complain to her instructors, but she knew it would be no avail. They all seemed to look the other way when it came to fights between the children. Part of it was due to the culture; only the strong survive on the field, so it's no big deal if kids fought. As long as no one was seriously injured, it was considered a learning experience.

If she told an adult they would think she was a coward and she was too embarrassed to tell her family. She couldn't have them fight her battles.

So she did they best she could and fought back with what she had. And right now she was failing.

She was in no rush to go anywhere, dinner wasn't for another hour. She sighed, weakened from the fight and exhausted from her classes earlier. Fiona thought she was hearing things, but she then noticed that someone was calling her name. She sat up and saw her cousin Michael running towards her. He looked as if he was trying to win a sprint, his face red as he rushed to her. She saw Michael had swollen eyes, like he had been crying. "What's wrong?"

He caught his breath before telling her, "Something happened to Adele."

**Palace**

He strode right in her chambers, unable to hide his enthusiasm. "It is done. You're free, my love. We are free to be together at last." This was harder than she anticipated. Picking up on her indifferent attitude, he asked, " D-did you not hear me? Our days of imprisonment are over."

She remained calm. "You haven't heard the news? The palace guards found the snake. They know it's from your country. They know it was you who killed the King. It's only a matter of time before they catch you. You will be executed." She unconsciously sniffles." I'm sorry, but we will never be together." She gets up to grab the bag she had prepared for his flight out of this land. "Come – I've arranged for a boat to provide you safe passage out of the kingdom. You must leave at once." The original plan was to let the genie suffer his fate at the hands of the guard, but Regina felt an inexplicable need to provide him a way to get out unharmed.

"The Agrabahn viper. Of all the snakes in all the world, that is what you chose." She braced for the truth to come out of his mouth." You wanted the murder to be traced back to me. You… You fooled me. You never loved me." She couldn't look at him in the eye, but it wasn't because her conscience was bothering her about the elaborate deception. Rather ,she was troubled at how much of these emotions were real.

Putting her mask on, she turned back to face him. "Loved you? I wanted the King killed, and you killed him. You are no longer of any use to me. Be grateful I'm offering you an escape. Now, flee the kingdom and never turn back."

Surprisingly he was not deterred by her revelation. "I can't live without you. I won't live without you."

She pushed back against his foolish declarations. He needed to know where she stood. "Did you not understand me? I don't love you. There is no way we will _**ever**_ be together."

"There is one way." Regina froze as he took the lamp out of his had just been freed from a life with the King, she didn't want to be tied to another again.

"There is still one wish remaining. I wish to be with you forever. To look upon your face always. To never leave your side." The Genie vanished in a puff of smoke.

Regina searched around the room, but couldn't find him. Finally she heard a muffled yell. "No! No ! No!"

Feeling something vibrated on the table, she picked up the mirror he gave her and turned it to see the looking glass. The genie was trapped inside, pounding against the glass.

She smiled; this was the best of both - she would never be alone and yet she was free to do as she pleased. "Well, it looks like you got your wish. You will be with me – forever."


End file.
